


【WH】安卡托纳（架空王国战争AU，全文完结）

by a_rotten_apple_core



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 53,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_rotten_apple_core/pseuds/a_rotten_apple_core
Summary: 极其极其微量的ML人物都不属于我，这是一个架空中古世界发生的故事，可能OOC地理情况，风俗习惯，军队战斗，爵位承袭神马的都是我编的，请不要用作任何参考如果发现国家地名特别熟悉……请当作浮云吧~





	1. 被捕的人

我们的故事发生在优美的安卡托纳半岛上，那里静静的诺顿山与诺顿河将半岛分割成两块，山河相对的埃帕农王国和米利都帝国已经征战多年，终于这一年埃帕农王国的老国王Watson将蒙上天召唤，将王位传于他年轻勇敢的儿子John Watson。

老国王躺在床上，经年的病痛已经打倒了这位老人，白发和枯瘦的皮肤里最后一丝生机正在流逝。他召唤来了埃帕农的几位贵族和重要将领，然后将他的儿子叫到床前。John在父王的病榻前屈膝跪下，老国王将他的手覆盖在王子的头顶，为他的儿子祝福：

“在我年轻的时候，我希望能够叫安卡托纳再没有一个米利都人能够踏足。”老国王十分衰弱，说一句话就需要吸一口气，“我希望我是倒在和米利都人决战的战场上的。John，但我没能如愿。”

“所以我希望你，我的儿子，能够做成你想做的事，得到你想要得到的。”John的父亲目光有些混沌起来，似乎回忆起了往事，“你年轻、勇敢、聪明，我祝福你，我的儿子，能够得到你想要的一切幸福。我将我的王位给你，希望埃帕农能够在你的治理下获得安宁。”

“父亲……”John抬起头，哀恸的看着老人。

就仿佛交托完了最后的嘱咐，再无挂怀了一般，老国王安详的阖上了双眼。

埃帕农军帐的国王大帐里，John Watson被贵族和将领们推举为新国王，致哀的黑色纱绸缠上军帐四周，一片哀乐。

根据古老高尚的交战法则，作为对手的米利都帝国仍然派出了使者致以哀悼，皇帝Mycroft主动给出了为期半个月的停战期。在停战期间，两军以诺顿河为界。

埃帕农的新国王John Watson目前还非常年轻，不满三十岁。他有一双明亮的深蓝色眼睛和一头浓密的淡金色头发，在老国王还在世时，John作为埃帕农最尊贵的公爵也没有沾染上那些浮夸的纨绔习气。他在完成了学业之后主动申请入伍，在军队中磨练自己，不久就凭着出色的表现赢得了全军上下的尊敬，由他组织建立的五色旗军是埃帕农最可靠的一支军队，哪怕与米利都皇帝Mycroft的禁卫军相比也毫不逊色。

John在作王子的时候就和米利都的皇帝交手过，他的五旗军和Mycroft的禁卫军互有胜负，也许在计策狡猾上他比不上那位高高在上的帝王，但是John深受爱戴、作战勇敢，而且他有着丰富的战斗经验，能够听进助手的建议，也能够果决的做出正确的决定。

这一切帮助他争取到了奇迹般的在战场上和米利都人旗鼓相当，因此他在登基前就在埃帕农人心目中有着相当的威望。甚至可能超越了他的父王，而John依旧保持着难能可贵的谦逊和简朴。

总而言之，他是那种神话里黄金时代才会有的英雄式的国王。

*  
在举哀十天之后，这位年轻的英雄在自己的军帐里看到了一个男人，一个有着一头卷发，一双异色瞳眸，皮肤白皙，身体修长的男人。

最关键的问题是，这个男人没有穿衣服，只是裹着John的床单。

“Mike！这是怎么回事？”

年轻国王的侍从，Mike Stamford，是个微胖的、和蔼的青年。他搓着手看着他的主人，尴尬的笑了：“陛下，这是我在边境小镇的街上遇到的，当时Moriarty伯爵的侍从正打算把他绑回伯爵的军帐。”

John愣了愣，转头看向那个大大咧咧坐在他床上的男人，这个男人非常、非常的吸引人，再加上有关Moriarty伯爵的一些爱好的传言，国王迅速明白发生了什么事。他叹了口气：“所以你就把这个人救回来了，为什么放在我的卧室里？”

“是的。”Mike笑道，“因为我的名义不够让一位尊贵的爵爷放弃到手的猎物，所以只能搬出尊贵的陛下。爵爷坚持说他是一个混进来的奸细，我只能请陛下来审问了。”

John的脸黑了一大半，审问？谁会把人扒光裹了床单送到卧室里来让他审问？

“他是米利都人。”

“送进来之前我已经让Molly给他洗了个澡，为了预防他带了可能的凶器，我们擅自动用了您的床单，拿走了他的衣服。”

国王转过身看向那个男人，这个不可思议的家伙并没有显得多么惊慌失措，尽管他的国家和埃帕农王国已经纷争多年，而他落入了埃帕农的新国王手中。

“John Watson，埃帕农的新国王，你的哥哥是因为酗酒被剥夺继承权的。”

“什么？”国王吓了一跳，他身后的侍从龇了一下牙，他早就见识过了。Molly在给这个男人洗了个澡以后就一直用崇拜偶像似的眼神看这个男人，只因为这个家伙一边洗澡一边把Stamford过去的风流史扒了个七七八八，其中包括一次和两个男人度过的混乱夜晚的经历——Mike不希望任何人知道那个！

“哦，得了吧，这很明显。虽然外界一直传言是兄弟相争，老国王听信了你的话语而剥夺你哥哥的继承权，但显然并非如此。你不是那种贪图权力的人，所以你的兄长只是真的太能喝了而已，他因为喝酒还误过事，不让他继承王位是对的——有任何地方是我说错了的吗？”

“不可思议。”John咕哝了一句，“Mike，你到底给我捡了个什么宝贝回来啊。”

“我也不敢肯定了，我的陛下。” Stamford小心翼翼的回答道。

“好吧，Mike，为此我得谢谢你。”国王回过头来，“去我的外套里翻翻看，里面有二十个银币吗？有的话就给你了，为你今天带来的这位奇迹先生。”

Stamford当即兴高采烈。

John举起一只手：“不过我得警告你，Mike，仅此一次。下次如果我听说你以我的名义在外面救了哪家的小姐或是先生，而他们并没有遇到真的非常危急的情况的话，我会为了我帽子的颜色考虑，用古代帝国的制度给我的贴身男仆做一点愉快的小手术的。”

Stamford泪眼汪汪：“这不公平，陛下。”

“对付您是很公平的，Mr. Stamford，”国王别有意味的尊称他，“现在去拿你的银币吧。”

Stamford以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃儿响叮当仁不让之势消失在了国王的卧室门口。

*  
“我猜我的衣服不适合你。”John打量着这个坐在他床上的人，虽然坐着，但能看得出他四肢修长身材高挑，“等到我的裁缝给你做出合适的衣裤，我会把你送回米利都的。不用告诉我你是什么人，你肯定不是个一般人，所以我不需要知道。”

“你说的没错。”这个男人微微抬起下颌，看上去有股傲气，“我不是一般人。请问我刚才的演绎如何？”

“非常不错。”John舔了舔嘴唇，“Harry是非常嗜酒。”

“啊哈。”

这个声音里能够红果果的读出一个意思：果然没错！

“也的确喝酒误事了，甚至耽误了婚礼，那次父王大发雷霆。”

“也就是说全对了，我没指望全部正确的。”

“但我的继承权在她前面，因为她是我姐姐。”

John满意的看到这个男人的眼睛绷大了，那双墨绿色眼睛实在美的不像话，上面还有点点金光，在光线下幻化出异样的神采。这个错误也不能怪他，毕竟Harry当初想要娶一位贵族小姐，而不是嫁给某位贵族先生。因此埃帕农王国对外宣扬的是Harry是一位王子，不过毕竟她不能真的坐上王位，酗酒被剥夺继承权就成了一个最好不过的借口。

当然，无论是老国王还是John，他们都很照顾这个亲人。

“总有什么事。”这个不可思议的人低头咕哝道，对自己的演绎有误深感不满。

“不过你已经做的不错了。”John说道，“我没想到我和一个米利都人见了一面就会把姐姐的秘密暴露出来，如果你是个间谍的话那会非常可怕。我改主意了，你暂时不能回你的国家，当然，我不会动你。但近期你必须跟在我身边，哪怕是为了你自己的安全考虑。”

“你不怕我是个间谍，然后半夜闷死你吗，陛下？”瘦高的男人带着点儿讽刺的腔调。

“如果我还睡觉的话。”John的回答却十分古怪，“你是我的犯人了，而我是狱卒，不过囚禁环境会非常宽松的——在此期间我该怎么称呼你？”

男人眼睛也不眨一下的报出一个名字：“Higson。”

“全名？”国王想要考验一下这个米利都人，看看这是不是他的真名。

“William Higson。”仍旧是眼睛都不多眨一下的迅速快捷。

但是John没听说过米利都的哪个贵族叫这个名字，而这个人身上的气派是绝对不会被错认的，平民百姓不可能有这种风度，就算身上只裹着一层床单都掩盖不掉。有的贵族还表现不出这种气度呢，这不是真名。

“只是为了您方便称呼，不需要真名。” Higson倒也坦然承认了这一点。

John注视了他一会儿，然后微微点了点头。

“好的，Mr. Higson……”

“叫我的名字吧，William。”

“William，我想我有必要通知你一件事，如果你被定罪为间谍的话，按照埃帕农王国的法律，你会被——”

“毫无疑问的烧死，如果陛下愿意仁慈一点的话，那就是吊死。” William说这话的语气好像在谈今天的天气似的。年轻的国王盯着他的脸看了会儿，最后还是没能说出点什么来。

*  
到了晚上，William就知道了John的那句如果他还睡觉的话是什么意思。

国王也睡觉，但是睡的非常浅，而且他并不动用他的床铺。他放任这个米利都美少年占据他的床，翻看他的化妆品（没错，上流社会的男士们也有化妆品，只是John并不动用那个而已）。至于他自己，在废寝忘食的批阅整个埃帕农的全部军报以后，就支楞着脑袋坐在书桌前，有一眼没一眼的看着一本最新的医学著作。

在John第三次揉了揉困倦的眼睛后，William忍不住出声了：“你需要睡一觉，现在这样只能导致你休息不好又看不进书。”

“我还以为你已经睡着了。”国王转过脸来，疲惫了笑了笑，“我不需要看得太细，但是必须看完。”

“我不怎么睡觉。”

“好像你也不怎么吃饭，晚餐吃的那么少，是埃帕农的伙食不合你的胃口吗？”

“就算是米利都小松饼我也吃不了两块。”William回答道，在床上半撑起身子，“你在看什么？医学著作？不需要看得太细是因为你的军队里有足够的军医，国王本人很少需要亲自动手给人医治。但是你又想看完这个，你想表现的足够关心医疗后勤？收买人心的好办法，干得不错。”

John笑了，没有生气。

“不需要看得太细是因为这本书讲的几乎全是例子，真正需要做的并不是高深复杂的医术。它提议每个医生在给伤员包扎的时候都需要用清洁的绷带，做手术前要洗手，每个人都得在条件允许的时候尽量多洗澡，总而言之，是宣传清洁就是医疗的。”

米利都人明显愣了一下。

“我觉得这本书说的不错，”国王继续说道，“几个事例都很有启发意义。而且不光清洁就是医疗，我觉得规律生活也是，你应该多吃一点的。”

“一个不睡觉的国王的话，听起来并不是很有说服力。”William说道，眼神有几分柔软，不过John猜测他只是困了而已，“其实以前也有人在米利都这样宣传过。”

“然后呢？”

“无论是伤病员还是孕妇生产，死亡率都下降了一半或更多。”这个米利都人眼中的柔软只是一闪而过的，忽然之间他俊秀的脸部仿佛又凝成了一团冰，“不过这位宣传员得到的报答，是被那些因循守旧的医生、神职人员和巫婆巫师什么的，反正就是冒充会治病的那些蠢货们，给赶出了首都。”

“那可太糟糕了。”

“直到Mycroft……”William喃喃说到这个名字，突然住口没再说下去了。

不过John明白他的意思，Mycroft作为米利都的皇帝，将更加科学、理智的治疗办法引入了米利都，然后对从医资格做出了严格的限定。虽然埃帕农和米利都是敌对国家，但并不妨碍这位年轻的国王欣赏他对手的决定。

还有一点，就是这位自称William的人，身份绝不一般。

哪怕是个贵族也不能轻易直呼自己皇帝的名字的。

John的脑海里闪过另一个名字，但随即失笑的摇了摇头，看着在他床上的这个米利都人柔软的模样，否决了那个太过异想天开的念头。

就在这个时候，门被敲响了。

国王微微皱眉：“什么事？”

“Moriarty伯爵求见陛下。”是Mike的声音。

“有什么事吗？”

“伯爵想要知道那个米利都人的情况。”

John看向床上，William直直的回看他，那双墨绿色的眼睛这会儿是几近透明的无色。国王的心跳了一下，接着提高了音量：“如果没有要事的话，就明天再来吧。”

门外沉默了一会儿：“伯爵坚持要见您。”

“让他去议事厅。”John回答道。

“陛下，”一个有点儿尖细、哀怨的声音响起，让国王打了个哆嗦，“陛下，我只是想要确认那个米利都人的情况而已，我想见他一眼。”

这个时候的William——他是什么时候下地的？还饶有兴趣的看自己的化妆品？国王一头雾水，站起身来，走到了门口，嗓音里透出几分不悦来：“Jim，你是不相信你的国王吗？”

“不是的，陛下，我只是想见一眼而已。”哀怨感简直要突破天际了。

John沉默片刻，打开了门。

Mike站在旁边，一脸为难，不过国王没怪他。而Moriarty则穿着他的花边小礼服，身上一股喷香的气息，手里捏着一顶圆边绣花小帽，向新国王致意。

John注意到他的贴身男仆的眼睛已经看向了他的卧室，嘴里迅速变成了能塞进一枚鸡蛋的样子。就连Moriarty伯爵也仿佛受到了极大的精神刺激，咬住了自己的嘴唇。

国王带着好奇的回头看了一眼。

？！！

只见那个刚才还气派高傲的米利都人现在正躺在他的床上，一节光滑的小腿没有被盖好，这当儿变成了淡蓝色的眼眸正缱绻的看着他，似乎微微受惊似的将一角棉被拉在胸口，但是任何人都不会错过他已经红肿起来的嘴唇，而且那床被子也没能完全遮盖住他脖颈下方的一枚青紫色吻痕。

这个美人儿还缩了缩身子，眼角微微泛红，卷发散乱，看起来像是刚被折腾的不轻，声音都软糯糯的：“John……陛下，这是怎么回事？”

John突然觉得一阵气血上涌，脑袋里嗡的一声。但他很快镇定了下来，板着一张脸看向两位不速之客，口气万分不善：“他不是间谍，还有什么事吗？”

Jim看着国王的眼神，简直让国王的心脏都颤了一颤。

Mike仍然保持着那副受惊过度的样子，很明显还在为他捞出来的美人儿刚脱虎口又进狼窝表示恍惚。

John还是第一次见到能言善辩的Moriarty在告退时打了个结巴，至于Stamford，那就更不必抱什么希望了。国王第一次怀疑自己的眼光，为什么选了这么个傻蛋当贴身男仆。不过随着Jim的身影消失在目光范围之内，国王还是微松了一口气。

“Mike，这是怎么回事？”

“我拦不住爵爷……”Mike好不容易回过神来，一副低眉顺眼。

“去吧。”John头疼的揉了揉额角，砰的关上了门，他被那个米利都人的把戏折磨的脑袋发胀，但是在于差点被门板砸到了鼻子的男仆眼里，国王的急切行动自然有了另一种解释。

而且之后他隔着门板还听到了那个米利都人的一声喘息。

“这他么的是怎么回事？！”John关上门就大步走到床前，按住了William眯起眼睛，低声质问道。

他的手指划过那洁白脖颈的下方，接着发现青紫色的吻痕似乎有什么不对。

“John~”米利都人喘息一声，但是眉梢眼角宛如冰块的样子跟这声音形成了巨大的反差，声音低沉下来，“化妆品，显然。”

国王气的想笑，手指刷的擦过那双饱满的嘴唇，不出意外的发现指尖被染红了一片。

“真是个不错的小美人儿。”John大声说道，接着又放低声音咬牙切齿起来，“你简直是个最混蛋的天才！现在军营里还在服丧！我的父王才过世十天！”

“很抱歉破坏了您的形象。”William懒洋洋的回答道，接着又好像没控制住的大声叹息起国王的名字来，保管门外头的人能听得清清楚楚，而且绝不会怀疑里面在上演什么剧目。

国王咬了咬嘴唇，最后还是忍不住窃笑起来。这太像小时候和Harry玩的游戏了，他们总是瞒着大人又互相作弄。突然他想到了现在，母后已经过世很久了，父王在疾病折磨多年以后也终于倒下了，John对此有心理准备，但多少有些难过，再加上Harry的嗜酒，他脸上的笑容消失了。

然后他意识到自己站得离这个米利都少年太近了，刚才的行动也太过亲昵了。

John尴尬的退开两步：“抱、抱歉。”

“没什么。”William居然对他笑了笑，直接躺了下来，要知道他的眼睛还有点红影，卷发也还是散乱的，“你帮助我逃脱了Moriarty，你知道这会儿放我离开的话，他一定会派人再尾随抓捕我的，只有国王的人他才不能轻易动。”

“作为一个米利都人，你的警惕性好像太差了点。”

“我在你的卧室里。”

John住口了，他不知道该怎么接下去。这个年轻男人的吸引力太过强大，他已经快没办法忽视了。他叹了口气：“睡吧。”

*  
这样过去了几天后，休战期即将到期时，米利都帝国突然又派出了使者，传达了Mycroft的意思。说为了对Watson这位老国王的敬意起见，米利都主动要求将停战延长至一年以后John除丧的时刻。这个要求多少显得有些古怪，但在召开了几次参谋会议之后，新国王同意了。

谈判临时国界线和交割边疆驻军指挥权又花了些时间，John的朝廷和军队准备回埃帕农首都了，当然，William只能被带着一起回去。

“衣服已经做好了，你坐我的马车吧。”John最后说道，“不过恐怕不能随便露面。”

“无聊。”年轻的米利都人只这么说了一句表示抗议，倒也没有更多的不服从了。John看着他，脑子里冒出了又一个古怪的念头来：

Mycroft的停战提议是因为这个人吗？因为他离开了米利都，对于皇帝来说是暂时失踪了？Mycroft需要找到他，或者是派出他来执行某些特殊行动？

John没有深究下去，他只希望自己是多心了。

但愿，他们不是敌人。


	2. 众目之下

虽然直属John的五色旗军当天就整理好了，但国王的仪仗队行动需要长时间准备，过了十多天才收拾停当，埃帕农的上层首脑们的马车队浩浩荡荡的回向首都。

当然，那个年轻的米利都人和国王坐在一辆马车里。

国王的马车很是宽敞，他们相对坐着，一路上那个喊着无聊的家伙就靠看着窗外的护卫队演绎每一个人来解闷。John一直都听着，他觉得这个比王宫里的小丑表演还要有意思，时不时的咯咯笑出声来。

“这不太符合国王的威仪。”有那么一次，William这么说道。

“国王可以笑。”John笑吟吟的回答道，“Mycroft难道从来都不笑吗？”

“他一笑就说明有坏事要发生了。”这个年轻人显然相当熟悉米利都的皇帝，“他上一次笑的时候，有三个人被吓的晕过去了。”

埃帕农国王眨了眨眼睛，觉得Mycroft真是个神奇的人。

马车队经过了一个市镇，因为John的命令没有停留，他们到了镇外几里地的一块大草原上暂停休息。这个时候国王才发现他的同车人脸色有些苍白，看起来不太习惯倒着坐。John跳下马车，对他伸出一只手：“下来透透气吧。”

“我好像不能随便露面。”米利都人逞强道。

“这里不是市镇，下来吧。”

William看了一眼John伸过来的手，撇了撇嘴，没有握住，自行跳下了马车。国王有几分讪讪的收回了手，接着转头看见了Jim的目光，还是那么贪婪的看着他身边的美少年。John咳嗽了一声，才让伯爵收回那道过于大胆的眼色。

“下一站是哪里？”米利都人咕咕哝哝的问道。

“摩斯坦镇，”John回答道，“你身上的衣服布料就是那里出产的，我想在米利都也有卖吧。”

“哦，是的，这个镇子在安卡托纳以丝织业发达著名。”他的同伴回答道，他身上的那件白衬衫显得有些单薄，紧紧的包裹着这个人的躯体，勾勒出美好的身姿。上面的绣花纹样比较简单，还有一束白花斜斜插在领口的钮扣眼里，散发着几丝若有若无的香气。

William在车队前后转了一圈，显然这个移动朝廷和整个仪仗队都对他的身份有了某种公认，因此没有人敢不长眼到在国王的面前为难这个米利都人。他几乎是完全自由的走了走，不过没有去Jim周围，最后回到John的身边时，苍白的脸色已经好了很多。

虽然以正常人类的标准来说，还是过于惨白了，但以他自己的标准而言，这样就很不错。

年轻的国王把自己的那份伙食分给了他一些，逼他吃了下去，不顾他低声说的“运输管道”之类的奇怪话语。John有那么两次就差点伸手去抚摸那头被风吹着的卷发了，总算堪堪回神，没有做出更多更奇怪的举动来。

回到马车上以后John把他按在了自己之前坐的座位上，自己坐到了对面，当然到了市镇需要国王露面迎接百姓的欢呼时他们得临时换回来。不过国王愿意照顾这个家伙，不让他再受倒着坐车的辛苦，这些照顾对于一个养尊处优的年轻人来说不算什么，但William居然愣了一会儿，最后甚至好像害羞了一样扭过脸去。

“你很会收买人心，Watson国王。”

“好吧……多谢夸奖？”John不气不恼的回答道。

William的神色看上去恍惚了片刻，接着咬了咬嘴唇。

“你怎么了？”

“我拿了这个。”年轻人突然从身后变出了一样东西。国王定睛看了看，忍不住发出一阵爆笑，接着他不得不探头出窗挥挥手表示他没事，于是队伍继续前进。

“我敢打赌Mike会昏过去的，等他发现我的头盔居然不见了。”

“不，他只会百般搪塞，毕竟你离开了战场以后至少一年不会用到这个。”William回答道，“这样他就能抱着侥幸心理，在一年时间里尽量打造一副全新的铠甲献给你，指望你不会想起老的这一副了，特别是头盔。”

“听起来像是他会做的事，但是你拿这个干什么？”

“去下个镇子会用得上。”天才先生回答道。而John不知怎么的，就相信了。

车队缓缓驶入摩斯坦镇，因为老国王去世的关系，鲜花和彩带被取消了。但是新国王在大众下的露面和欢呼则一切照旧，当车队转入摩斯坦镇的小雏菊广场的时候，John拍了拍同伴的肩膀：

“换个位子，我得露面了。”

“这只头盔是全铁材料的？”William说的话却文不对题。

“呃？是的。”

“而且还有减震内衬，不愧是国王用的，很不错。”这个米利都人评价道，接着戴上了头盔，将面罩拉下一半，接着就冒失的打开车窗把头伸了出去。

“嘿！”好脾气的John也生气了，这可是国王在大众之下的露面！他听到了外面的欢呼声，接着——

凄厉的破空声。

上过战场的John瞬间就明白了这是什么意思，他刷的伸手去够William的肩头。但是接着就是一声闷响，接着外面传来了无数惊呼，一阵人喊马嘶，一片混乱。

米利都人被他拽回车厢的时候，头盔上明晃晃的嵌着一根羽箭，箭杆还在颤动，没完全刺入的箭头上有着毒药的闪光。

“该死！你怎么样？！”

“我没事。”William翻了个白眼，摘下了头盔，国王立即撩开他额头上堆积的卷发，看到没有破皮松了口气。John准备打开马车车门跳下去，但是那个米利都人扯住了他的手腕：“外面危险。”

“所以你给我待在车里！”国王恶狠狠的回答道，挣脱了他的手，跳下了马车。

“我没事！”John朗声说道，“五色旗军，维持秩序！”

局面在国王的指挥下迅速恢复了稳定，险些酿成的踩踏事故也终于没有酿成，John谨慎的打开车门以后就一直倚靠在车门和马车的夹角里，这个位置不容易被袭击，而车队们可以很快确认国王的安全。随后在大臣们的力请下，John回到了马车上，透过打开一些的车门对着外界进行指示。

“刺客找到了吗？”

“陛下，刺客已经自尽了。”

John沉默片刻：“去Morstan伯爵的宅邸，把刺客的尸首一起带过去，恢复市镇治安。”

*  
他们到了Morstan伯爵的宅邸里，伯爵对于自己的治下竟然出现行刺事件惊恐万分，John没有责怪他，只是皱着眉头坐在那里。

William被留在了庭院里的马车上，Mike正在考虑趁陛下不注意的时候去和那位小美人打个招呼，求他别在不告而取了，他这个贴身男仆当的可不容易。或者如果这位美少年愿意的话，看在Mike将他交给国王过美好生活的份上，以后有了救驾之功分他一份。

其他人也各有心思。John的目光一个个扫过他们，从Morstan到Jim，从Mike到Greg，还有Moran。过了会儿，国王清了清嗓子，让他们都看了过来。

“Moran，你负责调查那个刺客的来历。”

所有人都惊讶的看向国王，Moran将军一向是Jim的党羽，和年轻的国王并不对盘，但是John却做了如此决定。

“Morstan，你给将军提供一些协助。”

接着John就没再给这些人抗议争辩的机会了，刺客的尸体被直接搬进了Morstan镇长的家里，Moran被留了下来，国王带着其他人继续回都城。似乎这位埃帕农人的领袖并不十分在意到底是谁要刺杀他似的，马车又再度缓缓出发了。

虽然Moran将军被留了下来，但是国王的马车队居然没有因此而短了一截，另一辆马车填补了那个空缺，那是一辆小巧、精致的，一看就知道是贵族名媛乘坐的女式马车。

“Morstan伯爵的女儿？”William坐在国王的马车里，还是正面的位置，懒洋洋的问道。

John点了点头：“Mary Morstan，伯爵请求我带上她，她要去参加即将在王宫举行的停战舞会。”

“你的王后候选人之一。”米利都人毫不留情的揭破了这一点，“舞会是为选后预备的？”

“什、什么？”国王结巴了一下，“不！我根本没那个打算！除非是他们自己的主意。”

“恐怕没那个想法的只有您了，伟大的国王。”William讽刺的笑了笑，“为了你能够出席，舞会会在三个月后王宫除丧之后进行。”

“是的。”John已经习惯了他的同伴未卜先知，不过他是真没想过娶王后——看在老天爷的份上！当一个国王已经忙的快疯了，年轻的时候他是谈过恋爱，和姑娘订婚过，后来又友好的解约了，甚至还有过情妇，但是他的身份决定了他的妻子这个身份实在太过要紧，方方面面要考虑的、要准备的都太多了，以至于曾经称得上风流的John觉得选后这件事还不如钻研医术呢。

年轻的国王想到这个就觉得头疼，他扶住额头，试图转移话题：“好吧，那么你在那个刺客的尸体上看出了什么？还有，你是怎么知道我会遭到行刺的？”

William沉默片刻，看向他：“我以为你会立即逮捕我，然后把我绞死。”

“我干嘛要那么做？”

“我是个米利都人，我知道在小雏菊广场有人要向埃帕农的国王行刺，我是策划者之一。这是个非常简单的三段论。”

John挑起一根眉毛：“我把你留在庭院里，让你查看这具尸体可不是为了这个结论。”

国王的话让那个米利都人又沉默了一阵，然后他开口了：

“刺客身上的衣裤布料是著名的摩斯坦特产，他手中的弓箭是摩斯坦镇附近的帕瓦尔矿场出产的铁矿打制成的，箭头的毒是诺顿山特有的乌头萃取出来的。”

William以极快的语速继续道：“但是如果你因此而认为Morstan伯爵是幕后主使人的话就太不可靠了。从刺客伏击的地点距离和一击命中的准确性来看，他是个接受过专业训练的人，我建议你查查埃帕农最近神秘失踪的骑士。范围可以缩小，从他裤兜里发现的一条螳螂腿来看，那是Moriarty领地特有的。”

“螳螂腿？”John吃惊的问道。

“显然是意外掉进去的。”米利都人说着，从自己的裤子口袋里掏出一块手帕，打开展现了那条螳螂腿，“这种独特的颜色构造，我只在埃帕农游学时在Moriarty领地里看到过。”

国王挑了一下眉毛。

“刺客在那里接受了命令，因为摩斯坦布料到处流行，所以在Moriarty领地也能穿到。但是这条螳螂腿就完全不同了，它暴露了刺客的来源地。不管怎么说，那个幕后黑手想要干掉你，干掉你谁会得利？然后他可以借调查结果，以谋害国王罪处死Morstan，我想凶手是谁已经呼之欲出了。”

“是的。”John点了点头，“你简直不可思议。”

“小菜一碟。”William咧嘴一笑。

“那你是怎么知道我会被行刺的？”国王忍不住追问道，也许回头得补给Mike再多几个银币，他这回可是捡到宝了。

没有想到的是这个问题却让对方惊慌了，虽然只是一瞬间的，但John锐利的眼睛捕捉到了那一飘忽。这个一向傲慢的米利都人甚至有那么一刻不敢去看国王的眼睛，但他很快恢复了镇定。

“我在Mycroft那里听说过。”

这句话引起的是马车里的寂静，一时只有周围的马蹄声和车轮滚过隆隆作响的声音。John觉得自己的嗓子有点干，他艰难的吞咽了一下，来消化这个不太好理解的消息：“所以说……”

William皱眉了：“别胡思乱想，我没有发誓过要效忠于他。曾经有人潜入过米利都，毕竟如果杀掉埃帕农的国王和一位伯爵，埃帕农一定会发生内乱，是米利都发动战争的好机会。所以想要拿到埃帕农王冠的人在刺杀你的同时策划对米利都进行突袭，让米利都也陷入内乱，当然那个行动没有成功。Mycroft吹嘘说他搞定那件事儿不费吹灰之力，但其实他一直对这群潜伏者的身份一头雾水，他就是个自大的胖子。”

John听的一愣一愣的，这个信息量还真有点大，按William所说，很可能Mycroft身边的几个近臣都已经了解了有一伙人在袭击米利都的同时计划要刺杀埃帕农的国王这一情报。他垂下眼仔细琢磨了一会儿，然后抿起唇露出一个微笑：

“William，我甚至有那么一会儿以为你是Sherlock，你知道的，皇帝的弟弟，现在的米利都第一顺位继承人。”John观察着对方的神色，缓缓说道，“现在看起来我错的离谱，完全就是在瞎想。”

“无聊。”米利都人的脸色都没变过，靠在马车上一副恹恹的样子，“完全的瞎想。”

*  
安卡托纳是一个挺大的半岛，道路情况又不幸的不太好，正逢雨季，泥泞更加，马车在路上偶有情况，有那么一次在最艰难的情况下连John都跳下马车帮忙推车了，好几辆马车的车轮都陷在了路沟里——如果那能叫路的话，甚至Mary小姐的马车还直接冲出道路摔了个四脚朝天。

国王冲了出去，把这位受惊的姑娘从她的小马车里救了出来，接着扶着她送进了自己的马车里，转身又继续推马车。John一向平易近人，不过这也使得贵族将军们不得不也跳下马车和马来帮忙。于是留在车里的只有那几位娇滴滴的贵族小姐和绝对与娇滴滴一词无关的米利都人。

William似乎丝毫不知道自己袖手旁观的模样有多招人恨，他完全无视了对面坐着的脸色发白抖个不停的Mary，在马车里打开窗户观赏了一会儿国王推车，最后还是挑起一边眉毛，打开车门跳了下来。大雨瞬间把他彻底浇的透湿，单薄的衬衫根本不够遮掩的。

Stamford之前一直投机取巧的在为国王撑伞盖，这会儿这位第一男仆看了眼国王的脸色，也许在John还没发现自己的心疼情绪之前，Mike已经洞若观火了。他立马蹦蹦跳跳的跑到米利都人身前，谄媚的为他举起了伞盖。

这一过分的举动引起了一些人的侧目。

但William视若无睹，他又袖手围观了一阵，突然开口：“陛下，这个用力点不对，只能让事情越来越糟。”暴雨声中，他的话音也不是十分清晰了。

John停住了，好脾气的抬头喊道：“那你有主意吧？”

“有一个。”米利都人回答道，“把一根足够粗的杆子撑在马车车轮的这个位置。”他比划了一下。

“哪里有那么粗的承重杆呢？”

“这里不是有现成的吗？”William指了指Mike手中的伞盖，而John瞬间双眼发亮，让他可怜的男仆背后直冒冷汗。

“你太聪明了！”国王大声说道。

于是他们一起动手——William也加入了——把高贵的国王伞盖撑进了马车车轮下的缝隙里，最终行驶过了那一艰难的路段。把Mary塞进自己马车里的时候John完全是一时顺手，这会儿要这位小姐冒着暴雨再换车也并不适宜，但是让未婚男子和Mary挤在一辆马车里显然更不合适。到头来还是John做主，和William一起挤进了Greg的马车，Lestrade将军考虑了片刻，还是找了匹马来乘坐，把马车彻底让给他的国王了。

当然还有那个和国王关系不清不楚的米利都人。

到了前方雨停的时候，各人才将自己的马车位置调换回来，Mary Morstan看上去已经完全恢复了，但是John没能松口气，因为很快William就因为淋雨发烧感冒了。他的两颊颧骨上烧的通红，卷发里还滴着水，湿漉漉的贴在额头上，却还是逞强不肯吃药。

更麻烦的是这个米利都人的衣服不多，身上的这件肯定穿不了了。John吩咐Mike翻出一卷没被淋湿的毡子，把马车帘都拉了起来，接着自己动手，把那个米利都人身上的湿衣服全扒了下来。

国王在手划过那具躯体的时候有些发颤。

他用毡子把这个不可思议的家伙裹了起来，然后才注意到自己也已经淋湿透了。

等到Mike想起国王也需要换衣服时，他很聪明的只打开了车门的一条缝来查看，果然看到John正和那个米利都人裹在同一条毡子里昏昏欲睡。Mike悄没声的把干衣服放在了对面的座位上，把地上的一摊湿透混在一起的衣服抱了出来。

*  
国王的马车队终于抵达了埃帕农王宫。

王宫涉及十分特殊，宫门正对王城最繁华的大道，王宫背面则是诺顿山一条分支山脉的悬崖。埃帕农王宫构筑在山体之上，据说很久以前曾经有一位贵族在王宫里失足——在米利都的王宫失足，后果也许只是玷污了地砖的光辉整洁——居然从王宫摔下了悬崖，当场就蒙上天召唤去了。

悬崖下是诺顿河的众多源头之一，银色河。银色河蜿蜒流淌，经过长途的宛转和几个瀑布最终汇入分割了整个埃帕农半岛的诺顿河。河岸偶有银矿发现，所以才以此命名了河流本身。

John没有在马车经过王城大道的时候露面，这一点那些消息灵通的市民们已经在交头接耳了，他们纷纷传说光荣的国王在摩斯坦镇差点被刺客谋害的事情。这一事件大大显示了埃帕农人丰富的想象力，他们已经把王国里有名有姓的贵族都列上嫌疑人名单了，有的还编的头头是道的。

不过最受欢迎的版本仍然是米利都的邪恶皇帝派人来谋害他们的正统国王，这一猜测随着William的名字流出得到了更多的证实——瞧啊！那个米利都的魔鬼，已经派了一个美人来了，妄图用美色迷惑他们的国王呢！

然而舆论的朝三暮四才是永恒的，这一传闻很快又被打破了，起因是Lestrade的部下里有人一板一眼的讲述了那个米利都人是如何英勇的救下了国王的，这个人指天发誓自己没有胡说八道，而Lestrade将军又是市面上被指为幕后黑手版本最少的正直人，于是群众们也都将信将疑了。

在这种吵吵闹闹八卦的火热气氛中，国王还宫，还带来了与米利都停战一年的好消息。这个消息可是着实值得庆祝的！很快就有了举办停战舞会的提议，当然这是上层贵族们的主意；小老百姓自有自家欢庆的办法，从亲戚聚会到开一瓶陈年葡萄酒，而且他们不用顾忌老国王的丧期，有的人还在为一个更年轻英俊的国王来当他们的头儿感到喜悦哩！

停战舞会是原本就有计划的，这会儿也不过是拿出来装模作样的批准同意，决定于过三个月除丧之后举办。

这个时候伴随着大家热烈猜测新任王后是谁的议论里，莫名其妙的又夹杂了一条桃色新闻——国王马车还宫的时候直接驶入了内廷，据说当时国王亲自抱着那个米利都人走进了他的寝宫。


	3. 休战舞会

据宫内消息灵通的人说，那个米利都人被国王陛下抱进寝宫以后整整半个月都没能出来，且从此之后就连陛下的第一男仆Stamford大人都不被允许进入寝宫，只有Molly可以进去侍奉，还是在陛下在场的时候。

不用说此种消息在热爱八卦的埃帕农人们心中引起了多么大的好奇，他们平头百姓管不了光荣的国王是不是被那个米利都人迷惑了，倒是有消息说那是个十分俊美的男人。

这个话题诡异的拉扯出了另一条话题，那是对于Mary小姐的同情之声，大家都知道现在埃帕农境内最适合王后这个位置的就是Morstan家的姑娘了。除非Watson国王准备娶外国的公主，否则Mary很可能要嫁给一个对男人兴趣大于对姑娘的长发红唇兴趣的人。但也有人说在摩斯坦领地发生了刺杀事件以后，国王也许不乐于他的王后出自那里，总之，众说纷纭。

幸亏安卡托纳的社会风气都相对开放，只有少数人才会觉得此事骇人听闻。毕竟上流社会的出轨是家常便饭，谈论贵族们的情夫情妇是小市民们打发空闲时间的最好话题，John Watson的名誉才没有被这些乱七八糟的传闻给毁了。

半个月后，William第一次走出了陛下的寝宫，但是他没有在大庭广众之下露面，据说他的大部分时间仍然消耗在国王的寝宫里，其他时间也是在王宫内部闲逛。Stamford大人，非常有把握的，没有给他安排新的卧室。

恐怕谁也没能想到，事情的真相其实仅仅是那个米利都人的衣服都在大雨中毁掉了，宫廷裁缝做好衣裤前他没法出门。

至于John，他晚上也不在自己的卧室里休息。

在军营里一切条件从简，国王也只能在自己的帐篷里吃住一体，看书也没有安排专用的书房军帐。现在的John则把大把大把的夜晚花在了书房里，当然，除了阅读书籍之外还有批阅公文，他本来就睡的很少，在桌上打个盹儿就可以继续投入工作了。年轻的身体总是精力无穷的，我们的这位国王就更是如此了。

就在这样的气氛下，三个月过去了，王宫正式拿掉了黑纱，准备起了盛大的舞会。除了John出席也还得佩戴白花，Harry公爵可能戴了可能没带（不过她不会出席），其他的角落里已经再找不到任何一丝悲伤的气息了。

这个夜晚的埃帕农王宫，灯火通明。

John把William也带到舞会现场了，出于他软禁这个家伙的歉意。不过米利都人看上去丝毫没这种自觉，他抱怨着John打扰了他的看书时间——国王借给他几本海盗书——喋喋不休的，但是脚下也没停顿的走进了舞会现场。

场内正在跳轻松愉快的安卡托纳乡村舞，成两列的男士女士们绕过一个又一个圈，交换着舞伴。弹竖琴的人格外卖力，吹笛子的看见国王更是高高鼓起了腮帮子，这是开幕曲，下一段就该是双人舞了。

国王有些犯难。

几分钟后还是到了要选舞伴的时间，作为这次舞会的主角，John最终还是下场跳舞了。他和Sarah跳了一支舞，他们曾经订婚过，后来友好的解除了婚约，Sarah仍然愿意和John跳舞。他知道这个姑娘不是畏惧国王权威的人，所以这代表了谅解，John松了口气。

然后他和Mary跳了两支舞，在这个姑娘用一种近乎崇拜的目光看他的时候，John赶紧把她介绍给了Greg作舞伴，Lestrade将军苦逼的顶替国王跳了一曲。

再然后，Irene Adler走进了会场，这位米利都的女贵族向John致意，然后也和他跳了一曲。

虽然埃帕农和米利都现在仍然是交战状态，但这个女人似乎是个永恒的例外，从老国王的时候起她就能够进入埃帕农王宫觐见，大家都已经忘了质疑她是怎么会出现在这里的。

这个女人的舞技非常棒，但是和她跳舞的时候John这位勇士总觉得背后一层一层的起鸡皮疙瘩。

Irene Adler是站在安卡托纳的贵族时尚圈顶端的女人，没有人知道她是怎么应付到处旅行和昂贵衣服、化妆品的庞大开支的。有传言说她从事某种满足富人们特殊癖好的职业，而她本人也似乎颇以此为荣。此外她爱好狩猎她看得上的各种男男女女，无关性别，有时甚至无关身份地位，在玩腻了以后又会主动把他们丢掉。

“没有想到你来了。”John带着她转圈圈，一面低声说道，透过这个女人的肩膀他看到了William的墨绿色眼睛正凝视他们跳舞。

Irene Adler转过一个半圈，似乎也看到了那个米利都人。

“陛下，那是……”

“你的同胞。”国王回答道，“他和Mycroft很亲密吧。”

Irene Adler下一秒就堆满了满脸笑容：“没错，再没有比他和皇帝关系更亲密的人了。”

John的动作僵硬了一下。

“他们分享一张床榻。” 这个女人继续无所谓的说道，“所以我很好奇，他怎么会到您的王宫来的？皇帝从来不放他出宫。”

接下来埃帕农人的首领收回了目光，他看着Irene的深色眼睛变成了两把寒冷锋利的宝剑，就连这个胆大包天的女人都禁不住打了个哆嗦，里面是愤怒的冰冷火焰，还有妒火，哦老天爷啊，现在Irene真心希望自己没有给Sherlock胡诌成那种身份。

“他叫什么名字？”John听到自己的声音已经干涩的不像话了。

“William，”Irene现在只能硬着头皮圆谎，“William Higson。”

“他和我说过这个名字，但他说那不是真名。”国王冷冰冰的说道，但是跳舞的动作变得无比潇洒，周围的人们都没有发现他们在谈论什么话题，反而在为这种舞姿倾倒并鼓掌。

“他希望伪装成Sherlock，”那个狡猾的女人回答道，“皇帝的弟弟，我近期的目标。但是我向你保证，这个家伙在我眼里比不上我的心上人一丝一毫。您没听过这个名字吧，那是因为他根本就是个平民，Mycroft花了很多力气把他打造成贵族的样子，其实只是为了和他——”

这个女人故意拖长了声调，最后用两声轻笑结束了这个话题。

但她很快后悔了。

她的舞伴的牙齿咬出了咯吱咯吱的声音。

在转了又一个半圈之后Irene发现了愤怒的源头，Sherlock——当然，William只是个化名，现在都传遍了整个埃帕农王城的化名——正领着一个小姑娘在角落里跳舞。他脸上带着罕见的笑容，过于耐心的引导那个紧张的女孩子怎样转圈，怎样伸腿。他的舞姿非常漂亮，甚至吸引了一些目光。

从那个小姑娘的衣着来看，她应该是王宫里的一名侍女。

John当然更清楚一点，那是Molly。

他甚至都没察觉自己已经被妒火烧灼的坐立不安了，米利都女人的话语在他头脑里一刻不停的盘旋，让他产生了许许多多糟糕的场景幻想；眼前的情形也在折磨着他，那些幻想的场面又增加了Molly的形象。好在Irene的舞技足够高超，才避免了他们出什么岔子。另一双在角落里注视着他们的目光是Jim Moriarty的，他和几个女人跳了舞之后就一直站在那里，阴郁的打量着国王和角落里的Sherlock。

国王在跳完舞以后就松开了那个来自米利都的女人，声言自己身体不适，提早退场了。这仍然是统治者的专利，而舞会继续进行。Sherlock在Molly的连声道谢中也摆了摆手，从边门离开了。Jim Moriarty紧紧的盯着他，然后仿佛一条毒蛇追踪猎物一样，悄没声的消失在了舞会大厅里。没有人注意到Irene Adler是何时离场的，这个米利都女人的离开和她的到来一样突兀。

*  
骑马疾驰出王宫的Irene不确定自己是不是干了件蠢事，她只是想让埃帕农的国王以为Sherlock是个无论从身份还是重要性上都微不足道的家伙，这样可以避免他被长期囚禁甚至在阵前被扣为人质。但是John的反应大大出乎了她的意料，如果Sherlock真的不幸赢得了国王的爱情的话，接下去的事情会怎样发展就难以逆料了。

她的斗篷在夜色下，随着马匹的疾奔划出一道落落弧线。风声鼓荡，她身后的随从紧紧相随。马蹄声敲击在王城的道路上，Irene也逐渐下定决心，突然一拉缰绳，转进了旁边的一条小巷。

她一直转进了王城边缘的一座别墅下，这所别墅只有一扇窗口透着昏黄的灯光。Irene Adler飞身下马，毫不犹豫的跑到门口，扣拳咚咚咚敲响门板。两长三短的敲门声后，里面传出一个声音：“出什么事了？”

这个声音让Irene Adler倒吸了一口凉气，但她很快回过了神来：“Sherl……William有危险！”

门砰的开了，这个女人很快认出了那稳重的、包裹在巨大披风里的身形是属于谁的。但是让她惊恐的是这个人突然对着她拔出了宝剑，忽的向她劈了下来！

Irene赶紧向左边一躲。

被劈倒的是她的随从，这一剑太突然，他甚至连一声惨叫都没能发出。

“陛……”她的双眼睁大，声音卡在了喉咙里。

眼前的这个人伸剑挑开了地上那具尸体的头盔面罩，露出了下面的脸，Irene Adler向后退了一步：“这不是Jack！”

“被掉包了，这是Moriarty的人。”米利都的皇帝陛下、Mycroft降临了这所不起眼的小别墅，他用剑拄在地上，声音低沉，“Sherlock有危险。”

*  
Moriarty的那名手下的尸体被迅速搬进了小别墅的地窖里，道路上的血迹也很快就被清除了，一切进行的十分快捷安静，没有什么多事的街坊邻居发现。

Irene也闪身进了小别墅，在里面Mycroft和几名米利都最勇敢精明的骑士听她说了整场舞会的经过。皇帝在听到那个女人的谎言时眼睛都没眨一下，仿佛那说的不是他弟弟和他本人。

Irene敢在John面前如此信口开河也是有一定把握的，她知道埃帕农的新国王并非心胸狭隘之人。早在作公爵的时候，John就更换过不少情妇伴侣，也允许别人更换他，每一次分手都是好聚好散，在这个米利都女人看来，他是个脾气很好的情人。

当然埃帕农人的首领也许会愤怒，但不至于愤怒到伤害Sherlock，她之前是那么认为的。

而这一次，她感到她弄错了一件事，这会导致整个事态变得无比严重。

“John Watson很可能动了真心，”这个情场老手式的女人说道，“他嫉妒了，一个国王嫉妒起来是很可怕的，我的错。”

Mycroft没有对此再发表什么意见，他沉默的看着圆桌上那一盏昏黄的灯光，直到门口响起轻轻的敲门声，一个发颤的女声响起：“请问……是Higson先生家吗？William Higson先生托我带一封信来。”

屋里的人迅速交换了一个眼神，这是一个陷阱吗？

一名骑士在皇帝的示意下清了清嗓子，用标准的埃帕农口音回答：“请问你是谁？”

“Molly Hooper。”那个声音怯生生的回答道，“王宫女仆。”

Irene迅速想起了Sherlock在舞会厅角落里教跳舞的那个女孩子，她点了点头，于是那个骑士走到门口打开了门，迅速的把Molly拉了进来。

可怜的女孩子吓了一跳，她看着这里围坐的一桌人，战战兢兢的伸出双手，捏着一封信：“小Higson先生要我把这封信交给他的哥哥，你们……您怎么在这里？”

Irene笑了笑：“拿过来吧。”

Molly的脸变白了，她收回了手，摇头：“我必须交给他的哥哥。”

面对那么多全副武装的男人，这个女孩子虽然吓得够呛，居然还坚持履行她的职责，这让Mycroft都有些对她另眼相看了。皇帝陛下微笑起来：“我就是他的哥哥，拿过来。”

Molly行了个屈膝礼：“您好，先生，请问小Higson先生平时是怎样称呼您的？”

“死敌。”

女孩子听到这句回答，立马松了口气，整个人差点瘫倒。她把信交给了Mycroft，为了自己能顺利完成心上人——Irene确定是这个身份——的交托而兴奋的满脸通红。显然Sherlock和她跳舞只是为了让她传递消息，舞会现场的那些人都一心只瞧着这个米利都人会不会和Irene接触，是不是一个间谍，根本没留意一个不起眼的女孩子。

“非常感谢你。”皇帝陛下露出一个笑容，Mycroft可以随心所欲的调整自己的表情，按照需要显得和蔼可亲或是阴森吓人，这会儿他的笑容是和蔼的。身边的骑士拿出一袋子钱币递了过来：“请收下吧，小姐。”

Molly摇了摇头，笑了：“我不需要这个，我只是送了一封信而已。请放心，小Higson先生在王宫里一切都好，国王陛下对他也很好。如果您想他了，我可以找Stamford大人说情，让他安排一次见面。”

“等我需要的时候吧。”Mycroft让随从收起了钱袋子，这个钱袋子装得很满很沉，看起来塞了起码五十个银币，足够一个小姑娘买十年的花裙子穿了。事实上里面是金币，但他看得出，Molly并不贪图钱财。

“您要写回信吗？”Molly继续问道。

“你不打算问问——我是谁？”皇帝突然开口。

“您是小Higson先生的哥哥，而他是个好人。”侍女天真的回答道，“所以您看，对我来说我已经知道一切了。”

“我很关心他。”Mycroft承认道，“请转告他，妈咪也在想念他。等到埃帕农的国王陛下点头的时候，我会去见他的。”

Molly点头记下了这些话，转身离开了小别墅。米利都的皇帝看着她离开，等到骑士上前关住了门，低声开口：“如果John Watson不愿意，我会让他愿意点头的。”

*  
很快他们就看到了信件里的内容。

Sherlock传递出的这封信是用加密文写的，暗号是Holmes兄弟小时候游戏时就约定俗成的那一套，哪怕落入Moriarty手里都不可能被看穿。

Mycroft看完整封信，仍然脸上肌肉都没牵动一下，但是Irene发现他的眼睛目光更阴沉了。

“你刚才推测说，John Watson很可能爱上了我弟弟。”皇帝开口道。

“是的。”

“那我恐怕我的弟弟也已经爱上他了，天真的小弟弟啊，”Mycroft叹了口气，“就算没有爱上，很快也会爱上了。”

Irene结巴了一下：“怎么可能？！John Watson看上去平平无奇……”怎么可能吸引到Sherlock？！

Sherlock第一次老老实实的把自己的情况在信里大致说了一下，没有再和哥哥玩什么解密游戏，他简单的说明了一路以来发生的事：

在调查之前米利都帝国的叛乱分子集团内幕时，Holmes兄弟都相信源头在埃帕农王国。于是一直抱怨无聊的小公爵就亲身潜入了埃帕农境内调查，没想到调查刚开始他就碰上了Jim Moriarty和他的那伙手下们。

在孤身一人和一位当地伯爵的几十名侍从周旋的过程中，Stamford正好路过看见了，这位第一男仆不知道是以什么眼神认定Sherlock在被欺负的，直接抬出了John Watson的名号让Moriarty收手，然后把Sherlock打包回了军营王帐。

一开始Sherlock以为敌方的国王是个有男色癖好的人，Stamford是在帮他掠美。不过为了调查叛乱集团的事和刺探军情，小公爵也并不在意自己的身体。然而John出现了，比他能接受的标准高的多，还没有动他。

Mycroft因为Sherlock的突然失踪而紧急和谈的时候，Sherlock已经理清了思绪，确定了如果自己此时被John放走，失去了这位国王的庇护，外面等着自己的必定是Moriarty精心准备的陷阱，不再是一个人可以孤身周旋的了。所以Sherlock开始尝试诱惑John，一面透露出一点儿自己身份的真真假假的信息，让John觉得他非常有嫌疑，不得不把他带在自己身边。

米利都帝国的叛乱集团被Mycroft镇压的时候曾经交代过他们还有个在摩斯坦小镇刺杀John Watson的计划，但是Holmes们一开始并不能肯定这条消息的真假。Sherlock在和John接触的几天后确信这个人不会是真正的幕后黑手，那么刺杀情报就很可能是真的了，埃帕农的国王如果这会儿被人刺杀，Harry已经被剥夺了继承权，John又没有子嗣，权臣Moriarty有相当的可能登基。

那么Sherlock的情况就会变得无比糟糕，他得预防这件事发生，挑起John和Moriarty的内斗。

如果说直到此时Sherlock的判断都还算清醒，理智也还没有死光的话，那么之后的情况就足以说明他已经任由自己的感情陷落到了何等可怕的地步：

John Watson与Jim Moriarty之间的博弈，John在摩斯坦镇借口调查刺客身份，把Moriarty的心腹爪牙Sebastian Moran留在了那里，并且以Morstan伯爵牵制。在Moran拿着能够说服Morstan的调查结果回来之前，John将有充分的时间给Moriarty挖一个陷阱。

“等等，”Irene迷惑的眨了眨眼，“为什么说Sherlock已经爱上那个家伙了？”

“Sherlock并不知道John对他有感情。”Mycroft说道，“我的弟弟以为自己也是一枚棋子，John Watson故意对他表现出了过度的宠幸，这是明晃晃展示给Moriarty的一道软肋。Sherlock不知道这个软肋是真的，他以为等到Moriarty决定攻击他反扑的时候，John会毫不犹豫的牺牲他。当然，这也许有可能——如果不是John到目前为止都没有占有他的话。”

如果真的是演戏，把Sherlock当成诱饵，至少也应该演全套才对，怎么可能一直不动他？

Sherlock的判断已经因为感情而出现了偏差，而且他在断定自己会被牺牲以后，竟然没有采取任何动作的迹象。

Irene把这些信息在脑中理了一遍，微微摇了摇头：“偏偏是这种时候，偏偏是Sherlock和John Watson……”

埃帕农王国和米利都帝国之间的战争是从John的祖父辈、Mycroft和Sherlock的父辈们开始挑起的，迄今已近五十年，战争已经足够让人们厌倦了。本来如果John看上了Holmes家族的某位旁支，或是Sherlock喜欢了Watson家族除了John以外的任何人的话，也许Mycroft都会试一试和亲这条路子，甭管要举行婚礼的人是男是女。

但John是埃帕农的正统国王。

Sherlock是Mycroft的第一顺位继承人，米利都皇帝没有找个女人结婚生子的打算，他希望他的弟弟有朝一日能继承他的位置。

不管是把埃帕农的国王和亲过来，还是把米利都的皇太弟和亲过去，似乎都一定会超出两个国家的接受底线。更何况现在的John王位不稳，就算Mycroft愿意把弟弟嫁过去，也一定是要个有用、稳固的联盟才行。

Mycroft把信纸就着昏黄的烛火烧掉了。Irene看着，担忧出声：“等到Moran回来，埃帕农王国马上就会爆发内乱，我们要怎么才能救出Sherlock？John Watson就不能先下手为强，把Moriarty先杀死吗？”

“不，”皇帝摇了摇头，“如果先杀死Moriarty，Moran就会在外叛乱，那会引发一场大规模内战。John Watson的计划就他的头脑标准而言已经相当不错，他预备在王城布局完成以后等Moran回来，用一场小规模宫变一举解决所有问题。如果Sherlock没有牵扯其中，这个计划不算漏洞百出，但现在John已经暴露了他的弱点，我们救不了Sherlock。撤回米利都，埃帕农的内乱会是帝国的一个好机会。”

“什么？！那Sherlock怎么办？”

“帝国更重要。”Mycroft不带感情声调的回答道，“我不是兄弟情深的那种人，Sherlock也不是。”

“可——”

“没有可是。”皇帝点出了两名骑士，“你不愿意回去，我把这两个人点给你，这次小心别在被谁掉包了。如果那位Molly Hooper再次到来的话，为我弟弟考虑，你最好把她留下来过一天再放走她。”

这一次，解开局面的钥匙，将在John Watson的手里。

但他真的能够解开吗？


	4. 桥上对话

Sherlock走到王宫后面的黄金走廊里，这里是埃帕农王宫最古老的一部分，用琥珀色的石头堆砌而成，加上金黄的窗户、涂金的壁画，在夕阳或者朝阳下都会显现出无比灿烂的颜色。走廊蜿蜒半悬空，对应着下方的银色河，成为王宫曾经最炫目的景观之一。

说是曾经，是因为自从和米利都的战争打响以后，这里已经很久没有修整过了。上一次雷击导致走廊坍塌是三十年前的事，在临时支了几根柱子，确定不会继续坍塌以后，这里就原貌保留了下来。

Sherlock就是在这样的一条走廊里漫步着，走过那一块块缺损的、烧出焦黑色痕迹的瓦砾。大面积的墙体已经消失，星光直接展现在天空中，夜风不会受到丝毫阻碍。

Jim Moriarty的身影出现在了走廊的另一头。

在看到这个身影的时候，Sherlock不由得产生了一个错觉，仿佛这个人会扑向他，带着他一同坠下悬崖。

当然，这没有发生。

Jim走到他面前，双手整理着自己衣服衣领的花边，带起一个似笑非笑的表情：“嗨，亲爱的小Sherly~”

Sherlock停在他面前，神色丝毫未变：“什么意思？”

“哦，宝贝，我相信你明白我的意思。” Moriarty笑着，昂起头转转脖子，“我不像我们天真的国王，觉得你真是个简单的、普通的米利都人。”

他口中的米利都人皱了皱眉毛，转身打算离开。

“不好意思，出口那里站着我的侍卫。”Jim一句话将Sherlock钉在原地，“当然，我身后的走廊出口也有。但是让这群粗人对你动手动脚也太不体面了，我想你会体谅我的吧？Mycroft的弟弟，尊贵的米利都皇子。”

“你想干什么？”

“我想，如果亲爱的Sherly愿意成为我的，那会很不错。” Moriarty微微前倾身体，将他的嘴唇擦过Sherlock的耳垂，“你很聪明，相当聪明，但这个世界是那么无聊，何不与我一起毁掉他们呢？”

米利都人僵立在原地，一动不动，看着对方重新站直，抬头凝望他。

Jim轻声笑了起来。

“你和我那些手下们的周旋真是令人印象深刻啊，我们很像，不是么？Sherlock Holmes和Jim Moriarty，天生一对。”

Sherlock面色冷漠：“我是William Higson，你要找的人在米利都。”

“好，你愿意用这个名字就用吧，William，毕竟我珍视的是你的大脑，不是你的名字。”伯爵的喉咙里发出一阵古怪的咕噜声，“需要我提供给你什么呢？整个安卡托纳如何？不仅仅是米利都帝国，你可以拥有和我一样的权限，让所有人俯首称臣，难道你没有想过如此激动人心的可能吗？”

Jim双眼放光，双手手掌摊开，接着又握紧，仿佛已经将整个半岛纳入他的掌握之中。

“抱歉。”Sherlock冷淡的打断他，“从来没有。”

“那不是实话！”Moriarty突然吼叫道，“我们是一样的！”

“我完全看不出。”米利都人回答道，“我们并不相同，我不会走你的道路。”

“不，”Jim笑了，他标志性的残忍笑容，眼睛里闪烁着疯狂的光，“你会的，因为你面前只有这一条路。要么成为我的，要么，你就只能面对无可避免的毁灭。”

Sherlock眯起了眼睛，准备开口，但是被伯爵打断了。

“仔细想想，生命是多么脆弱啊。”Moriarty突然鼓起腮帮子，轻轻吹了口气，“呼！一点毒药，一把匕首，一支箭；或者一块砖头，一个摆放的不太巧的花盆，一次意外——生命就消失了，没有了，什么都没有了。”

Jim敛了笑容，歪着头看着他。

米利都人闭上了眼睛，感觉到对方的呼吸几乎要能直接扑打到他的脸上了，他再度睁开眼眸时，希望自己的眼神有自己想要的那样坚定：

“感谢你的通知，伯爵先生，我很乐意和你同归于尽。”

“不，”Jim摇头，“你毁不掉我的。你可以尽管来试，我给你三天时间，就三天。等三天后的第一道阳光来到安卡托纳的时候，你会成为我的，或者成为一具尸体。或者我应该现在在这里就要了你，毁灭你，而不是留给那个——”

*  
“Lestrade将军！”Jim派驻在通道一端的侍卫突然大声喊道。

Moriarty停住了，接着他看到Greg走进了走廊。

“将军，你怎么来啦？”伯爵迅速换上了一副表情，看上去紧张的好像连自己的手都不知道该往哪儿放，身体摇摇晃晃的，带着讨好的笑容。你在他身上再也找不出刚才的痕迹了，那个疯狂的魔鬼似乎只是错觉。

“哦，老天爷，不是我。陛下在塔桥上看到了Higson在这里，让我来找他过去。”Greg说道，他可不是Jim，敢和国王的人一直在这里拉拉扯扯。John的脸色当时就变得非常糟糕了，Greg不由得十分同情的看了米利都人一眼。

听说风靡安卡托纳少男少女们的陛下在作公爵的时候就很擅长支配和道具……

Lestrade，你是个异性恋！不要想这种奇怪的事情！

“哦，这样啊。”Jim搓了搓手，抬头——托这条黄金走廊已经倒塌了一大半的福，连星空都可以直接看见，更不用说王宫最高处的塔桥了。John正站在两座高塔之间的铁索桥上，不知道用什么样的表情俯视着这里。

“Higson先生，请走吧，不要让陛下等太久。”Greg又催促了一句，天知道Moriarty在这里和这个米利都人说了些什么，还找了一队侍卫把守住两边通道。刚才那个侍卫报警的声音那么响，是当他这位埃帕农人的将军是聋子吗？

“是啊，请赶快吧。”Jim附和着，甚至送着他们离开了。

将Sherlock送上高塔以后，Greg转了个身：“伯爵，和这个米利都人走太近是会让陛下不愉快的。”

Moriarty随即咧开一个大大的笑容，仿佛十分局促不安。

当然，只是仿佛而已。

*  
高塔很高，Sherlock花了点时间才爬到顶，在最后几层台阶时他看到了John。这位国王无疑正压抑着怒火，伸出手来不由分说的就抓住他的手腕，拉着他走到了高塔的顶层。

两座高塔之间的铁索桥在风中微微摇晃，最高的铁链扶手刚刚及腰。米利都人本以为John会站在索桥中间让自己走过去的，但是国王并没有那么做。

“怕高么？”这是John的第一句话。

Sherlock愣了一下：“不，陛下。”

“叫我John。”

好吧，国王需要Sherlock扮演好一个高度受宠的男宠来吸引Jim，他理解：“John，我不怕高。”

“跟我过来。”

他们一同走到了微微晃动的索桥上，在那里仿佛可以离星空更近一点，这里是埃帕农王宫的制高点，背向则可以俯瞰开阔的银色河谷。夜色下静谧的银色河真的散发着柔和的银光，而转身就可以看到王宫乃至更远一点的王城里那点点星火。

“这里就是埃帕农。”John说道。

Sherlock不知何时露出一个微笑：“很美，John。”

“你喜欢吗？”

“尽管我不懂那些自然科学……但我可以欣赏。”

夜色里，上方是点点星辉无边天际，下面是万家灯火如画山河。只有他们两个人，并肩站在这塔桥上，吹拂着带着些微凉意的清风。

John转头看他：“刚才Moriarty对你做了什么？”

Sherlock微微一滞：“没有什么，陛……John，他没来得及做什么。”

“没来得及。”国王一字一顿的重复了这句话，刚刚似乎已经被冲淡了的愤怒又回来了，“Irene说你是Mycroft的男宠。”

John说出这句话就后悔了，他说的太直接，而William是一个那么骄傲的人，他……

不过Sherlock是在这一秒才刚刚知道自己原来还是那个胖子的男宠的，他张了张嘴，第一反应是要否认。可是考虑到那个女人也许有她那么说的用意，米利都人只好把到了嘴边的话又咽了下去。他不否认，但是也一点儿都不想承认。

“抱歉。”国王轻叹一声，Sherlock的没反应在他看来就是在愤怒。

米利都人猛眨了几下墨绿色的眼睛，一时搞不明白这位埃帕农人的领袖在说什么。

“你看上去很热爱外面、热爱自由，我却把你留在王宫里了。”John说道，他不想提把这个家伙送出去的话了，他已经非常明白自己的无法割舍。然而他也不想用强权强迫这个人，这个人理应有自己选择的自由。

“呃，其实这里不坏。”Sherlock笨拙的说道。

“是吗？”John的脸上浮现出笑容，“William，从今天起，你不再是我的囚犯了。你可以自由选择，但是作为交换，答应我一件事。”

这个自由宣告来的太快，让国王对面的人陷入了一种迷茫的情绪之中：“什么事？”

“在我处理完一件事之前，不要离开王宫，我会告诉你何时已经处理好了的。”John说道，“这是为你的安全着想，我了解Moriarty。”

这个名字敲响了Sherlock，他想起了John把他留在身边的目的，一个引诱Moriarty的绝好诱饵，他木然的点点头，干巴巴的回答：“好的，陛下。”

“叫我John。”国王低头，从腰间卸下了一柄匕首。

John送给他一柄匕首。

那是一把象牙柄、乌木鞘的匕首，纯黑和纯白集中在了这一件锋锐的武器上。Sherlock把匕首拔出来的时候就已经明白了，这不是装饰品，而是一国君主都很难拥有的武器。他只拔出寸许，只觉一阵寒气扑面而来。

“前天海上回来的商人进贡给我一柄弯刀，我本来想送给你的，结果我想起了我有这么一把匕首。于是……”国王抿住唇微笑了，“我愚蠢的拿这把匕首和弯刀试了试，现在只好把这个送给你了。”

以匕首的寒利，米利都人不难想出那把弯刀的下场。

“你很聪明，你的大脑可以解决几乎一切问题，但是我想你不会拒绝更多一件防身武器的。”John看着他的眼神实在太过温柔，让Sherlock的呼吸都开始有些艰难了，“舞会怎么样？你喜欢吗？”

米利都人将匕首带在了腰带上，看上去有几分惘然，摇了摇头：“糟糕透了，除了那个女人，所有人的姿势都不标准。”

“包括我？”国王笑道，“我的舞技可是你教的，高明的老师。”

任何人都难以设想，情场老手John Watson在跳舞这件事上的水平实在糟糕的可以，所以从停战舞会决定要举办开始他就有些忐忑。这个米利都人的举止倒是十分高雅，看上去是接受过上流社会的舞会、礼仪训练的，于是有一天国王就试探着问他可不可以教一段舞蹈来应急。

Sherlock同意了，他们把国王寝室的窗帘都拉上，关着门试了好几次。

“你学的不慢，但并不标准。”米利都人回答道，有些骄傲的微微抬着头，接着他就在摇摇晃晃的吊桥上抬起一只脚原地转了一圈。John惊呼一声，但随着Sherlock动作的舒展，惊呼化为了眼角的笑意。

国王上前一步，揽住了他的腰，接着按照他们之前就已经熟悉了的节奏，开始双人舞。于是米利都人也就顺势继续下去了，跳舞对他而言似乎也是轻而易举的事情之一。John总是很难明白，这样一个不可思议的人会在下一步又展现出怎样的惊喜。

现在，他们在露天最高的地方舞蹈，星光就是这个舞台的灯光，而风声就是乐章。

这个出现在John的军营王帐里的人宛如神祇，被他吸引似乎是完全无可避免的事。是什么时候动心的？John Watson自己也弄不清楚。只是记得这个人傲气的坐在那里面对一个敌国君主的样子，记得他滔滔不绝的破解了多少国王想都想不明白的疑难，记得这个不可思议的家伙突然一副缠绵缱绻模样的躺在他的床上呼唤他，又在事后露出那种小孩子恶作剧得逞了似的笑容。

他们的舞蹈转了一个圈，Sherlock突然抓住腰后John的手拉起来，开始主导这场舞步。

国王并不介意这样。

这个人在摩斯坦小镇上突然从马车里露出了脑袋，要知道听到那一声破空的时候，John Watson简直觉得心跳都快停住了。这个人替他挨了一下，这是替他挨的，他得记住这个。

他把这个米利都人留在身边，不止是为了让Moriarty对他找不到下手的机会，也是因为他的私心，从不知道什么时候开始，他想要把这个人留在身边。

Sherlock带着他转到了索桥边沿，让John的后背贴上了扶手的铁链，这个人几近无色的眸子注视着国王，轻声开口：“John，这样你会掉下去的。”

才到腰上的铁链确实起不了什么保护作用，米利都人随时可能把他推下去。

“你不是拉着我么，留神，别让自己脑袋上挨一箭那么大代价救回来的国王掉下去了。否则Greg他们肯定不会同意付给你报酬的，我也很难从银色河里爬出来帮你说话。”John轻松的开着玩笑，深色眼睛里全无惊慌。

Sherlock久久的注视了他一会儿，接着缓缓将John拉了起来。这个人不怀疑他，否则也不会将那样锋利的匕首送给他，留他在寝宫里住了那么久了。

然后国王再度接管了这场舞蹈的主导权，尽管在身高上有些不便，但Sherlock的身体柔韧性很好，他们依然跳的非常棒。米利都人纤韧的腰肢被John掌握着，他们四目相对。

Sherlock曾经一度迷惑过，为什么会有John Watson这种人，就好像荒诞不经的神话传说里那些可敬的英雄们重生于世。在看到埃帕农的国王以前，他以为整个安卡托纳都不可能存在这样的一个人。

Sherlock出现在他的军帐里，显得十分可疑，这是米利都人原本就计划好的，让John Watson把他视为可疑的间谍而暂时关押，免得自己落入Moriarty手中。为了不暴露真实身份，为了不会稀里糊涂在埃帕农丢命，Sherlock甚至做好过准备被这位国王掠夺身体。

那些贵族之间秘而不宣的囚禁和稀奇古怪的性爱规矩他也了解过，当然原本没有任何人可以在一位米利都的公爵身上施展这些，然而以当时的情景，他可以让大脑排空那些感受来接受John可能对他毫不关心的肉体施加的种种，反正那都是无聊之极。

不过John没有那么做。

他明显显示出了被Sherlock吸引了、性吸引，但是没有依仗国王的权势对他为所欲为。

当然，埃帕农人的首领还是小心谨慎的，他在处理军务政务的时候并不显示给Sherlock看见。他也很少去自己的卧床上休息，应该说自从米利都人来到以后那张床就易主了。

可最让Sherlock感到迷惑不解的，是这个人关心他、照顾他，却从未要求从他身上取得什么。

哦，他当然知道妈咪和Mycroft也关心他、照顾他。但是那是妈咪不是吗？而那个可恶的胖子，却总是摆着一副“我更聪明”的样子，对Sherlock的选择嗤之以鼻横加干涉，不问他的意愿就把他立为皇帝的继承人。

Irene Adler倒是很有趣、不无聊的一个女人，这个女人想要他的事实从来都不否认，Sherlock在自己的祖国里最愿意打交道的就是这个女人了。

其他人不过是匍匐在他脚下而已，他们畏惧他的身份，要么就是害怕他的性格。在他们眼里Sherlock Holmes是一个身份高贵的怪胎，如果没有那层身份，他就只是一个怪胎。因为他的礼仪训练再出色、舞蹈舞姿再优美，也绝不愿意屈尊俯就任何一个他认为不值得的家伙，他从来不会摆出他哥哥那样为了统治权衡而伪装的笑脸。

没有人纯出真心的欣赏他，然后赞美他。

直到John Watson出现。

这个人平易近人、善于倾听，没有傲慢的态度，却常常带着欣赏的眼神。他并不拒绝展示一个国王也可以咯咯的笑，大声的赞美；他坦然承认自己不够聪明的地方（这已经比这世上绝大部分的金鱼好得多了），并没有因为这些就损害了别人对国王的景仰。

John细心温和，会主动照料他，然而Sherlock弄不明白这个人想要什么。

他本该可以回报的，只是他不知道John想要什么，直到现在他想这个人也许只是拿他当诱饵的时候，却已经对他如此沉迷，因为这个人是那样澄澈透明却又不可捉摸。

John并不完全是个温柔的人，如果你觉得他完全无害的话，那就大错特错了。Sherlock还记得这个人在马车遇刺时候的表现，当他告诉国王外面威胁的时候，得到的是怎样的答复：

“所以你给我待在车里！”

John Watson并不知道，他们曾经在没有打照面的情况下交手过。米利都公爵当然会和埃帕农的王子在战场上相遇，那次战斗之前Mycroft曾经多次警告他，对方的五色旗军是一支不亚于他的禁卫军的劲旅。更重要的是指挥官John Watson，这个人不会轻易被假消息蒙蔽了眼睛，而当他决定要一往无前的时候，什么也无法阻挡他。

混乱的战局中Sherlock轻敌了，留给他的教训是锁骨下方、心脏上面一寸的位置有一道至今没有消退的深色伤痕。交战的时候他们都穿着盔甲，头盔面罩隔绝了看到对方脸庞的可能，但是不会错认的军官服色让这个米利都皇子知道，差点把他开膛剖腹的就是John。

Sherlock并没有为这道伤痕而恨他，能够受伤他甚至觉得很兴奋。在此之前他从来没有被一个对手杀到身边，并在他身上留下痕迹。他试图回敬一剑，但是没能做到，因为John看到了一个重伤的战友，于是就丢下了他调转马头回去救人了。

他当时简直不敢相信，虽然因为是发动偷袭的关系，他没有穿正式的皇子服色甲胄，但为了能够让下属明白该听谁的指挥，他的盔甲还是有些与众不同的。如果John选择了进攻到底，埃帕农很可能就会获得开战以来最大的战果：Sherlock Holmes。

很可能这个人不知道他差点到手的军功有多大，不过眼前的事实就是这个人为了援助战友错过了立功的机会。

那是他们在战场上仅有的一次交手，回去以后Mycroft看见他盔甲上的破裂，脸都青了。这个讨厌的胖子大题小做的要他回去好好养伤（其实这个时候哥哥也不是那么讨厌了），从此以后派他上战场也是特意安排在避开John Watson的地方（这绝对是再讨厌也没有的行为！）。

“你在想什么？”他的思绪被John带回，他们正在索桥上，舞蹈已经到了尾声。

“想你，John。”他不假思索的答道。

国王露出一个微笑，拉过他的衣领，在他的唇上狠狠印下一吻。


	5. 罪行指控

Sherlock没有说出Jim对他要挟的内容，但他知道Moriarty伯爵是不会善罢甘休的，一张看不见的黑网已经笼罩了他，可是那张网绳的绳结又在哪里？

那之后第三天清晨的曙光女神降临安卡托纳的前一刻，Sherlock还在国王的怀里安睡，他们没有发生关系，John说他很累，只是想抱着这个米利都人睡一会儿。

他们被急促的敲门声惊醒，Mike通报说Moran将军和Morstan伯爵来了，据说还带来了刺客案的调查结论和紧急军情。Moriarty与Lestrade将军也已经在议事厅里等着了，看来这次事件真的非同小可。

John Watson听到第一个名字的时候就恢复了清醒，给自己的脸罩上了一层看不见的国王的面具，Sherlock肯定那不是国王的新衣，那是John真正产生的一种变化。那么，这就是决定性的一刻了，Jim Moriarty公布的，毁灭他的时间。

“是什么军情？”国王将米利都人留在卧室里，自己穿戴好就紧急来到议事厅，还没坐入王位便迫不及待的发问了。

“一伙训练有素的秘密军队袭击了我们在诺顿山上的岗哨。”Morstan伯爵说道，“毫无疑问是Mycroft的人，我们搜遍整座山头找到了两块米利都禁卫军的军牌。”

Greg的脸色也变了：“他们公然违反议和条约？！”

“恐怕米利都的皇帝根本没把议和条约当真，”Jim接口了，“他们看到我们回军，知道诺顿山上的防守力量虚弱，所以就发动了突袭。”他的声音还是尖尖的，国王的心情更不好了。

“他们怎么知道我们的岗哨布防？”John沉声问道，军机泄露是很严重的情况。

一直没发言的Moran看了Morstan伯爵一眼，后者点了点头，于是Sebastian Moran就开口了：“恐怕是陛下带回来的那个米利都人。”

“William？”国王心头一惊，凝住了眉毛，“他没什么机会查看军情的。”

“陛下，”Jim开口，单膝跪地，“您被那个米利都人欺骗了，他的真名不是William Higson，我有幸查到了他的真名。”

John抿住嘴唇，他意识到一场针对他心上人的攻击已经开始了，国王的腮帮子微微鼓着，眉头紧紧压住眼眶：“说。”

“Sherlock Holmes。”Jim低头，嘴角拉出一道弧度。

“不可能！”国王猛的站了起来，“Mycroft怎么可能派他的……弟弟？Jim，我要求你说清楚你的消息来源。”

“消息来源绝对可靠，是Irene Adler。”Moriarty说道，“我拦截到了她的信使，那个家伙抗拒卫兵，已经被格杀了，但是我们在他的衣服里搜到了这份书信。这名信使的名字您想必是知道的，他的名字是Jack Green，米利都有名的骑士。”

尸体很快被带了上来，还有那封书信，John接过书信的时候手指关节都成了白色。他看上去并无一丝颤抖，只是面目严肃的可怕。那双深色眼睛没有立即落到书信上，却先缓缓扫过了下面的这些机要大臣们。

Greg咽了一口唾沫，Morstan伯爵禁不住王后退了一步，Moran将军低眉垂目似乎没有看见，而Moriarty却迎着这道目光看向了国王。John忽然间产生了一种错觉，仿佛Jim Moriarty并没有跪在他面前，却是高高在上的掌握着整个局势。

他低头，摊开书信皮卷。

皮卷上空无一字。

“怎么回事？”他展开皮卷给大臣们看见那份完全的空白。

“加密书信，陛下，请端一盆火来。”

火盆很快拿来了，书信被放在火焰上烤了一会儿，接着字迹和图案就显示了出来。国王看得清楚，图案是简笔画的诺顿山形式布防图。

John再看了两眼，脸色就全白了。那字迹他认识，和他的米利都心上人曾经在他的海盗书上划的批注是吻合的。信的大致内容是说他擅自取消了摩斯坦小镇对国王John Watson的行刺计划，因为杀死一个国王，会有另一个新国王继位；但是只要探测到了埃帕农的军事布防情况，Mycroft的大军就可以长驱直入，直接吞并整个埃帕农王国。

国王低着头，没有说话，议事厅里只剩下火盆噼啪作响燃烧的声音。

Jim任由他的国王在狂暴的思绪中停留，Moran仍然好像一副任何事都和他没关系的样子。Greg站在一边默默观察着整个厅内的情景，只有他对John十分了解，看出了国王在面无表情的沉默下，竟似乎有着几近心碎的迹象。

Morstan伯爵不安的打破了这份沉寂：“陛下，我们调查了那名刺客，查到了他的身份，他曾经在米利都生活过。”

国王仍然没有回答。

*  
“陛下，请让那个米利都人出来吧。”Greg不安的看着种种细微的迹象，最后咬咬牙提议到。

John闭上眼睛，终于点了一下头，于是Stamford迅速转向后门，令人惊诧的是他在几秒钟里就领着Sherlock进来了。

Sherlock知道今天大概会发生什么，他在整理完自己的着装以后就一直等在议事厅旁边。Mike刚出门就看到他，不禁吓了一跳，接着充满担忧的把他领进了大厅里。厅内几名大臣的目光很快聚焦在了他身上，这个米利都人穿着纯白的衣袍，袍上衣领处别着一束小白花，看上去宛如一个准备好了的受难者。

但他走进来的动作气派，和国王一模一样。

Sherlock进来以后，无色的眼眸首先和Jim的目光在空中交汇，后者的嘴角微微有些扬起，眼中闪烁着得意的光芒。米利都人则面无表情，仿佛只是随便打量一下，接着就将目光转移到了国王的身上。

John Watson仍然一手支着额头，双眼紧闭。

“陛下，他来了。”Mike低声说道，见国王没有反应，他只好退到了一边。

过了许久，John才睁开眼睛。

Sherlock对上那双眼睛的时候就小小的抽了口气，国王的眼角是发红的，在极力忍耐着情绪的爆发。这个埃帕农人的首领全身纹丝不动，也就是说，完全僵住了。

“William……”他轻声叫了一声这个名字，接着把手上的书信皮卷递了过去。

米利都人看了看手中的皮卷，又看了眼地上的死尸，明白了这个阴谋的来龙去脉。

“陛下，在您的面前，我要控告这个米利都人，”Moriarty用一种和用词极不相称的轻柔语气说道，“是埃帕农王国的敌人，Mycroft Holmes的弟弟。”

“我控告他曾经企图谋杀陛下。”Morstan略带慌张的说道。

“我控告他犯有间谍罪。”Moran开口，简短但是声音很沉。

每说出一句指控，Sherlock就挑动一下眉毛，嘴微微张开，似乎发出无声的感叹：啊，啊，又一个。

Sherlock的目光转回了John的身上，这个人低着头，只能看见他淡金色头发的脑袋，他身上的肌肉似乎在无形中积蓄着一股力量，一旦爆发出来必将是排山倒海之势。

“William，你没有什么要辩护的吗？”国王的尾音带上了一丝颤抖，但是这个人始终没有抬起头来看一眼。

Sherlock凝视了他片刻，接着走下了王位所在的台阶，走向那些大臣和中间躺着的那具尸体。这个米利都人在这具尸体面前半跪下来，用手翻看了已经凝结血块的伤口周围，接着又看了看脖颈、衣服和其他物件，最后用那卷书信在上面比划了一下，竟然露出了一个欣赏的笑容。

Moriarty干的不赖，他得承认，比米利都帝国里那些被他和Mycroft做智力比赛时抓出来的一堆小毛贼有本事的多。

不过，总是会有什么事出错的。

Jim Moriarty不是孤胆侠，他需要经营遍及整个安卡托纳的巨大势力网，在这张势力网上当然不乏Sebastian Moran这样的作恶能手，但是更多的是在米利都帝国妄图掀起惊涛骇浪的愚蠢之徒。而这些就将是这个人的弱点，也许粗看上去一个小偷、一个杀人犯、一名为非作歹的骑士和光荣的贵族伯爵Moriarty相距千里毫无关系，但是当你将一切汇集起来追索出里面那条至关重要的绳线连接，Sherlock Holmes确信可以击败他的对手。

他确信他可以握住那条线索。

他希望能在逃过一劫的情况下帮助John，希望和这个人共度难关，埃帕农和米利都之间的问题可以在将来再考虑。Sherlock现在需要的只是——

他站起身来。

“陛下，我——”

John终于微微抬起头来，迎向他的双眼，那双深色眼睛里已经被痛苦充满，泛红的眼眶让米利都人瞬间凝滞了呼吸。

“Sherlock。”国王缓缓的、生涩的，对他念出这个名字。

不是他告诉John的名字，不是William Higson，而是Sherlock Holmes，John的敌人，一个米利都人。

这个有着黑色卷发、高挑却瘦削的身躯，包裹在纯白色衣袍里的米利都人，却仿佛被一下子砸了个头晕眼花。他的呼吸瞬间加快，闭上了眼睛。

John Watson不需要他辩护。

埃帕农的国王现在不需要对Moriarty和Moran打草惊蛇，不需要追究他们，他需要的是减轻权臣的疑虑，用顺从的表象来迷惑他们。而这顺从，需要的是他的鲜血。

Sherlock深吸一口气，微笑：“我放弃辩护。”

Greg用一种看疯子的眼神看着这个米利都人。

“那三项罪行是……”

Sherlock打断了这位好心将军的提醒：

“死刑、死刑，和死刑。毫无疑问的烧死，如果陛下愿意仁慈一点的话，那就是吊死。”

*  
一片沉寂。

整个议事厅里只剩下火盆噼啪的声音，还有John粗重的喘息声。

米利都人站在大臣们中间，但他仍然维持着王者的仪态，仿佛那个面临死局的人并不是他。

国王抬起眼睛，死死盯着眼前这个人，眼角几乎开裂。他重重的咽下一口唾沫，所有人都能看见那里喉结滚动的样子。

“William Higson，或者是Sherlock Holmes。”John一个词一个词加强着语气，“我以国王的名义命令你辩护！”

他话音未落，人已经腾的站了起来。一拳砸在身前的王案上，案几不堪重负的吱呀作响，John Watson的那只拳头上面青筋根根凸起。

Sherlock站在台阶之下，微微抬头，对上那双正逼视着他的深色眼眸。那里面是愤怒和不敢置信，但更多的是痛苦。国王感到痛苦了，是因为他。

但说出来，会有改变吗？

Sherlock看着他，终于开口说出第一句话：“这个人是三天前死的。”

John深吸一口气，面色稍微恢复了些许，缓缓坐了下来：“继续。”

“他是怎么死的？”

国王回想了一下Jim的说辞：“抗拒抓捕，被当场格杀。”

“荒谬！”Sherlock斥道，“John，你看看这个人身上的伤口……”

“注意你的用词！”Morstan伯爵忍不住开口。

“闭嘴！”Sherlock和John同时对他吼道，伯爵缩了一下，米利都人继续滔滔不绝的说了下去，“这个人显然是被背后偷袭，就这样拉住了脖子——”

他说着，绕到了Greg背后，伸出一只胳膊勒住将军的脖子，Lestrade差点儿就要肘击这个家伙了。但是他看见国王的眼神，刚刚提起的胳膊肘顿时被吓软了，接着就感觉到一记击打在腹部带来一阵疼痛。

“嘶——”

“刀子，这个人就这样被杀死了，综合他身上的其他情况，是在舞会时在外为那个女人看马的时候遭到的偷袭。他靴子底部的泥是埃帕农王宫停马地特有的，在那里多半还留有这个人滴下的血迹。现在我请问，你们是怎样猜到一个来参加舞会的女人的随从身上有机密文件，经历了一场打斗之后杀死了这个随从却让那个女人全身而退甚至还是和John跳舞以后？！”

最后的话是Sherlock吼出来的，他看着周围人的模样好像在看一群兔子：“还有那起刺杀事件你们查出了什么眉目？哦，他曾经去米利都待过所以他一定是米利都人派来的！”

这个米利都人带着格外夸张的娇滴滴语气说出那句语气模拟，接着不屑的笑了起来：“说真的，John，我很为埃帕农法官们正直执法的本领担忧，鉴于你们能把一条根本不相干的线索无限放大而掩盖了一切。”

Sherlock接着又一转身，锐利的目光毫无避忌的刺向Morstan伯爵：“毫无疑问你被那个刺客身上的衣物出产材料吓倒了，加上他身上的其他物品都是摩斯坦小镇周围出产的。为了免除刺杀国王的嫌疑，你没有深究其他，匆匆查到了这个人有在米利都待过的经历就把结论匆匆通过。如果一个人在米利都待过就可以认为他是米利都派出的杀手，那么恐怕还有十分之九的指使来自于你！”

米利都人咄咄逼人，他牢牢盯着他的说话对象，可怜的Morstan伯爵脸色已经全白了，随着Sherlock的攻击步步后退，最后居然把自己的后背撞到了议事厅的柱子上。伯爵一个踉跄，堪堪站稳才没有摔倒。

Mike在一旁暗自咋舌，从来没见过这个小美人儿这么威风八面杀气腾腾啊！再一眼瞥见他的主人、埃帕农至高无上的国王，John现在的神情别提有多亮了。他被Sherlock完全吸引，在走进这个议事厅之后今天第一次泛出一个真心实意的喜悦笑容。

Greg已经看得完全傻眼，他几乎跟不上这个米利都人的语速，如果说从前他错以为这个家伙只是以色相讨好国王而生存的一个无伤大雅的家伙的话，那么现在他就彻底明白过来了，他大错特错了。

这个人，无论他是Sherlock Holmes还是William Higson，都是一个厉害角色。

Sherlock接着走上台阶，把书信皮卷丢到了王案上，对上John咧开的笑容，看了片刻，一抹微不可察的笑意也在这个米利都人脸上一闪而过。如果不是情况还有些凶险，他们也许会不合时宜的相对咯咯大笑起来。

国王放任自己开心了一小会儿，接着咳了一声：“我想指控已经被辨明了。”

“不，陛下。”Jim，一直一反常态的沉默在一旁，这个时候终于开口了，“事情没有那么容易结束，我们在诺顿山的布防图泄露了，您总不能……对这个不闻不问吧？”

Moriarty说完，露出一个看上去像是讨好的笑容。但John太熟悉这种笑容了，他曾经见过很多次，也许老Watson觉得这个人温和软弱，可现在的Watson国王不会再那么认为了。

“我以为William已经把布防图的事情解释清楚了，反而是你，伯爵，你的随从是怎么在我的王宫里击毙一个人然后搜出这份布防图，却拖延了三天还放任那个女人走了的，我还希望您解释清楚。”

“陛下真的相信他吗？”Jim缩了缩身体，“谁能分辨那种泥土就只能在王宫里找到呢？谁知道是不是我们抓获这个家伙的地方也有呢？那些伤痕也很难说明什么，陛下，当时我的下属们和他发生了混战。也许他们是想推诿责任才告诉我他们是格杀反抗者的，但其实这个家伙的确在递送关键军情的时候被那些粗鲁的卫士们暗杀的，因为失去了一个重要的活口，所以在抓获他的具体过程上撒了一些温和无害的谎。”

“你说的也有道理。”John已经平静下来一些了，他意识到不能在做好周全的准备前激怒Moriarty，蓦地里国王觉得十分荒谬，无论是君主还是大臣其实都在戴着面具，并且明知对方戴着面具而和对方周旋，摆出彼此可憎的笑脸，“不过William也有他的说法，所以其中也许有什么误会，而国王应该公正行事，让我再找人调查一番吧。”

“可是陛下，您的军队不能等待了。”Jim看上去情词恳切，“如果每一次布防调动都被一个米利都人知道，埃帕农会遭遇到相当大的危险。如果您执意认为这个米利都人是无罪的，也请将他与您隔离开来，以此我们可以证明他的清白。”

Sherlock听着，面无表情。

John冷冰冰的瞪着Moriarty，后者表现的好像在这种目光下被吓着了一样，不再提这个话题了，转而提起了一个更加胆大的话题：“好吧，陛下愿意赦免人，是陛下的自由。如果您认为他是无罪的，那么他就是无罪的。您可以宽恕他的一切行为，然而有一种罪孽您是无法宽恕的，那就是一个人天生的血缘。”

国王意识到了这个人要指控什么，抿紧了嘴唇。

“Moriarty，我希望你意识到，我不能容忍一个无辜的人在我面前被三番五次毫无道理的诬告。这是严重的罪行，会导致冤案和误杀。”John疾言厉色的说道，很少见他将国王的威势全部拿出来的样子，现在看起来他的怒火已经快烧着整个王宫了，“就算他是一个米利都人，也并不等于他就犯有死罪。米利都人一样是上天的造物，他们在边境小镇也有人和我们的百姓们相处在一起，并没有参与战争。”

“您是对的，陛下。”Jim过于温顺的说道，接着他有些儿晃晃悠悠的走到了台阶下方，对着台阶上正看着他的Sherlock，继续开口，“如果他是一个无害的米利都平民，当然没有罪孽，只要他服从您。可是他并不是，他是Mycroft的弟弟，是一个曾经指挥米利都军队袭击诺顿河源头据点，手上沾染光荣的米利都军人鲜血的罪人。”

“那个时候，陛下，您也在战场上，并且给这个罪人留下了一道永远不会消褪的罪证。”Jim说完，双眼绽放出那一夜在黄金走廊里一样疯狂的光芒。Sherlock猛然间明白过来，这个人根本没打算用前面的那些罪名置他于死地，Jim Moriarty知道Sherlock Holmes不会被那么轻易的击倒，现在他说的才是那致命的一击。

Jim做了一个指控的手势，手指指向Sherlock单薄衬衫那个锁骨下方、心脏上面的位置。在那个位置上，Sherlock知道，有一个伤痕。

那道伤痕是国王留下的，John将会认出。

这才是Moriarty的底牌，他开口说过，要将Sherlock Holmes毁灭。如果这个米利都人只是个寻常的人、或者是个从未上过战场的家伙，也许John还能为他辩护。但都不是，Sherlock上过战场，他和John正面交锋过，他是那次偷袭的计划者和领导者。

也许最糟糕的，是他的手上，有John的战友的鲜血。

他不敢去看国王的眼睛，不敢去想John的眼神里会有什么。

John站了起来，腿似乎在一瞬之间就瘸了，一瘸一拐的走到Sherlock面前，一手抓过他的衣领，把他的身体拉了过来面对自己。他看着这个米利都人的脸庞，手紧紧的捏成了一个拳头，想哭又想笑。

瞒得真好，在他决定绝不计较这个人的过去而接受他的全部，全心的爱护照顾他的时候，John Watson却被告知，这个人是他最大的对手。

他看到了Sherlock腰间，还悬挂着那柄匕首，象牙白的剑柄如此刺目。


	6. 国王的血

就在王宫议事厅里剑拔弩张的同时，可怜的Molly却被困在了前些日子她送信来的小别墅里。这一次她没有看见“小Higson先生”的哥哥，Irene Adler和两名骑士把她留在别墅里吃早点。

“Stamford大人说，小Higson先生可能有危险，我才出来报信的！”Molly急的都快哭出来了，“他的哥哥在哪里？我要找到他的家人，才能证明他是无辜的！”

Irene只能硬着心肠不理她：“来尝点茶，这是东方来的茶叶，你要不要加牛奶？”

王宫女仆摇了摇头，面对一桌子美食根本没有动刀叉的心思。尽管餐桌中间的那只烤鹅是那么的肥亮，鹅油拌果酱的味道是那么的鲜美，芥汁羔羊腿的肉非常细嫩，还有蛋黄渍龙虾和和新鲜的橄榄与葡萄。

其实米利都女人也没什么吃饭的心思。

她按照Mycroft临行前的嘱咐，在这个小姑娘来报信的时候把她强行留了下来，为了安抚她还上了这一桌好菜。Irene都没法确信这是否会有用，但是米利都皇帝总是有着可怕的预见能力，有的时候你根本没法知道他是怎么明见万里的。

所以这一次，这个女人选择相信Mycroft的判断。

那两名骑士一直守在门口，他们有任务在身的时候是不喝酒的，只吃了两片火腿、喝了一点茶作为早餐。这个时候太阳的光芒才刚刚照上安卡托纳，Molly愈发坐立不安了。

在双方的默不作声当中时间又过去了很久，这个时候外面突然响起了喇叭声，接着是马蹄快速敲击过地面的声音。两名骑士的手都已经按在各自的剑柄上了，却听到外头一阵嘈杂，接着就响起了传令兵的传讯声：

“今天逮捕并处死一名米利都间谍！队伍将从王宫出发……”后面的声音随着马蹄远去就不太听得清了。

Irene和Molly的脸色同时白了。

“这个John Watson！”米利都女人恶狠狠的咬牙，“看来他真的是在利用Sherl……”

她最后说出的名字还是模糊了下去，那个来自王宫的女孩子没能听清。Molly急的团团转：“不行，我要去见Stamford大人，他会——”

“抱歉，小姐。”骑士面无表情的挡在了门口。

“William有危险！”

“我们收到的指令是不能让您离开。”骑士礼貌的回答道。

“你怎么不明白？小Higson先生有危险，现在除非陛下愿意签署特赦令，先把人救回来！”王宫女仆试图和这两个人讲道理。

“我们收到的指令是不能让您离开。”骑士机械的重复道。

Molly试图硬闯，但是被推回去了。

Irene摇了摇头，也站了起来：“不能这样，我们得去想办法。”

“我们收到的指令里包括了也不能让您离开，Adler小姐。”没想到另一个一直没开口的骑士这会儿开口了，“这是来自那位先生的意思。”

“Myc——”Irene差点当着Molly的面把米利都皇帝的大名骂出来，“那是他的弟弟！他难道下令要我们完全不管他的死活吗？”

“那位先生的意思是，今天任何人都不能离开这所房屋。如果他在这里，今天也不能离开，我们已经以我们的生命和荣誉起誓，任何人都必须踏过我们的尸体，才能从这里出去。”

“我明白了，”米利都女人反而镇定了下来，“你们被Moriarty收买了。”

两名骑士微微躬身：“不是的，夫人。”

“只有他才会拒绝去救……William！”Irene的上颌牙齿敲在下颌齿尖处，眼睛散发出逼人的光芒，这个米利都女人身上的确有一股魄力，就算在她最温和的时候，她的眼睛也像妩媚的弯刀。有人说，她会让人联想到那个传奇的克娄巴特拉、美艳的埃及毒蛇。

“没有这回事，夫人。”

“那么就让开！你们是对着Higson先生起誓过的，会效忠于他，就不该放任他的弟弟出现任何意外。”Irene的眼睛从一个看向另一个，“让开。”

两名骑士对望了一眼，就在这个时候，Irene已经伸手拿起了餐桌上的餐刀，她握刀的手法无比娴熟，接着就架上站得较近的那名猝不及防的骑士的脖子——

笃笃笃。

门被敲响了。

屋内所有人都安静了下来。

砰砰砰！

这一次敲门声可不太客气。

“奉威严的国王陛下之名！我们要清查所有可疑的住所，开门！”

骑士沉默片刻，用正宗的埃帕农口音在屋内回答：“这里都是正派的埃帕农人住的地方！”他说话的时候，Irene的刀子一直还搁在他的脖子上。

“开门！”

米利都女人的脸上显露了一丝狰狞。

“我来。”Molly突然说道，接着走到门前。两名骑士和Irene都微微后退了几步，站到门外看不见的阴影里去了，这个时候小姑娘才打开了门。

“你们是什么人？”

门外的搜查兵乍一看到一个王宫女仆服色的人，不禁愣了一愣。过了片刻才有人开口回答：“我们是Moran大人派来搜查可疑人员的，小姐。”口气也缓和了不少。

“你们要在这里搜查吗？”Molly突然摆出了罕有的气势，扫视过面前这一队武器齐全的男人们。

“如果可以……”对方的话音里带着犹豫。

“你知道这是谁的住所吗？”Molly突然问道，“你们知道我侍奉的是哪一位主人吗？”

那些搜查兵们相互看了几眼，从这个王宫女仆的衣服上他们多少可以看明白，这并不是各处扫洒干粗活的姑娘。Molly很显然是直属Mike Stamford的，如果他们的运气更坏一点的话，甚至可能是国王陛下的女仆。

名义上来说Moran将军的职位当然比Stamford要高，但是没有人会愚蠢的去得罪国王身边的第一男仆的。因此搜查兵们直接放弃了进入搜查的计划，转而准备去骚扰下一户民居。这让躲在暗处的Irene松了口气，她知道了两件事：

一、Mycroft要她留下这个女孩是对的，皇帝有他的考虑。

二、Moriarty还没有发现他们的聚会点。要知道现在这栋别墅的地下还埋着那个假扮Jack结果被皇帝一剑劈死的家伙的尸体呢。

“等等，”Molly突然出声了，“今天要处死什么人？有名字木牌吗？”

“今天的行刑不发木牌，在刑场才有一个。一个米利都间谍，据说他还是个身份高贵的家伙哩。”一名侦察兵开起了玩笑，因为毕竟Molly是个甜美的女孩子，“陛下在王宫亲自审问过了，卫兵们已经拉着他离开王宫了，这就直奔刑场。”

Molly只希望自己的呼吸不要太快，让人看出了她的心慌意乱，希望心跳不要太猛，以免掩盖了她将要听到的话语：“那么……在哪里行刑？他……他做了什么？”

“在美人鱼广场，”那个士兵回答道，他的同僚们都已经去骚扰周围的邻居们了，而他大约是这个队伍的小头目，因此非常自得的和这个漂亮姑娘说话，还做了个鬼脸，“您知道的，他们专门在那里烧死人。虽然不知道那个家伙做了什么，但大约和我们在诺顿山出的事儿脱不了关系，这些该死的米利都间谍！”

“烧死？”Molly说道，不胜惊骇。她的脸色已经不可克制的全白了，说出这个单词的声音好像那些从墓地里爬出来的人才会发出的。好在她看上去是一位柔弱的姑娘，因此那个小头目只以为是姑娘家的心性胆小，受不得这样的惊吓：“不是的，您要知道，陛下是个仁慈的人。”

可怜的女孩心里又开始抱有一线希望了：“那么？”并且做了个请的手势，仿佛在祈祷眼前的士兵会带来好消息。

“陛下特别开恩，允许吊死他。”那个士兵长官说道，接着扶住了摇摇欲坠的Molly，“说真的，小姐，您没事吧？需不需要嗅盐？”

“我没事。”女孩子气若游丝的回答道。

“可您看上去像是要昏过去了，像您这样心善的姑娘是不适合听到这些的。”

“不，我只是……我只是需要喝点水。”Molly强笑了一下，“我想去看行刑，你能陪我去吗？”

这倒是一个不错的机会，如果这个漂亮姑娘看到行刑时吓得晕过去了的话，这个小头目就可以接住她，在这位柔弱的姑娘面前扮演一个具有英雄气概的男子汉了。毕竟我们的士兵长官也只有刚满二十，还是那种容易想入非非的年纪。他点了点头：“我的荣幸。”

Molly假装回屋喝了口水，接着就和那人离开了。骑士们和Irene竟然毫无办法，他们不可能和外面的一整支队伍——也许还有在其他街区巡逻的队伍——相抗衡。来自王宫的女孩子就那样出发了，而Irene，一向天不怕地不怕的米利都女人，在门关上了以后，终于喃喃呼告起了她一直忘在脑后的神灵：

“请让Sherlock Holmes不要出事，拜托了。”

*  
当Molly坐上那个士兵长官的马，他们向着美人鱼广场进发了一段路之后，远远的就看见那里簇拥了一大群看热闹的百姓，其声势浩大仅次于迎接国王入城和狂欢节前看广场上的斩首了。

就在女孩又着急又怕看到那一幕的时候，突然在人群中间爆响了一个礼花，随着周围人的欢呼，彩色的绸带向四周喷射出来。人们都纷纷跳起去够那些彩带条，千方百计的比自己的邻人们多抢一些回家。

“那是什么？！”Molly惊慌的问道。

不知道埃帕农王国是怎样形成这种民俗的，人们会认为在处死一个人的仪式上分发的东西可以带来好运。

“行刑结束了，”士兵长官略带遗憾的说道，“那个人已经死了。”

Molly的手紧紧拽着自己的衣角，接着她转头看见了旁边木牌上的公告，那里刻着被处死囚犯的姓名：

Stapleton

她执着的等到了人群散开一点，等到看见那具被吊在木架上摇摇晃晃的尸体，看清那张脸。这个可怜的女孩子终于松了口气，最后Molly真心实意的给了那个送她过来的小骑士一个吻，吻在他红通通的脸颊上。

*  
让我们把时间倒回不久之前的埃帕农王宫议事厅，国王陛下发现了Sherlock Holmes的真实身份的时候。

John只觉得胸中全是冰凉苦涩，满满溢上喉头。米利都人不敢正视他的眼睛已经说明了一切，这个人潜伏到他身边，还窃取了他的心。

那一刻的国王想咆哮，想打倒这个人，想用匕首插进那道伤痕里，想要把这个人全身的血都吸干。John的思绪里全是狂暴和血色，他想到了那一天的诺顿河营地，当他还是个在前线历练的上尉时，那一场突如其来的袭击。

那一次的行动快如闪电，他遭遇了从军以来最艰难的处境，他的战友里有的人甚至没来得及拿起武器就遭到了冲击。John用他的剑硬生生为战友们砍出了一条血路，他的身上也受了许多伤，但是那个时候他已经感觉不到疼痛。

当他杀到那个看起来像是指挥官的人面前时，他的剑锋割破了对方的衣甲。

他看到鲜血涌出来。

然后James Sholto——John的亲密战友之一，在这个时候大叫了一声，他受了伤。这个声音唤醒了John，年轻的埃帕农公爵没有细想，他没有恋战，直接转头去救他的战友。

他的突袭得到了回报，那些袭击他们的人迅速调头，甚至带着几分慌乱的裹挟着那个受伤的指挥官退出了诺顿河营地。James被救了回来，而不久之后他们就得知，指挥这一次行动并且被John剑伤的那个人，叫Sherlock Holmes，是米利都皇帝的弟弟。

当然，John在这个营地的消息也很快泄露了出去，他的父王以这场战功会借口将他的军衔直接提到了少将——他的身份本来就应该得到这个，如果不是John执意以军医的身份完全融入军队作战的话——然后将他派驻在后方。

他的对手，那个米利都皇子，也在他兄长的安排下远离了最凶险的战场。

那一场突袭里一直作战、举起长剑，劈开眼前，让目光所及之处宛如血幕笼罩的感觉萦绕了John那么久。到后来他已经完全是在凭着本能作战，一次次的举剑，一次次的砍下或者刺出，手臂酸软到几乎握不住剑。仿佛有什么预兆一样，他的剑锋终于在割出对手的鲜血时停了下来。

那件事之后整整半年，John都会做梦梦到那一场战役。有的时候他梦见自己终于杀了那个对手；有的时候他砍掉了对方的头盔，却总也看不见那个人的真实面目；还有的时候，他梦见他被团团包围，四周都是一片乌黑或者太亮的白，他在苦苦作战，却找不到出路。

有那么几次，Mike或者Molly把他从压抑的尖叫中唤醒，然后他感到身上全是湿透了的冷汗。

从此之后，John Watson很少睡觉，反正埃帕农处理不完的事情太多了。

他该恨Sherlock的，有足够的理由恨这个人。这个人就这样出现在他的军营里，出现在他的王帐里，而他们的手上都沾有彼此战友的鲜血，永远不能洗脱。

John的手指缓缓收紧，几乎要掐进这个米利都人的脖子里去。

*  
“John，”Sherlock唤他，那双墨绿色的眼睛重新对上他，表情平静，“请动手吧。”

他当然知道，这个家伙当然该死的知道国王现在的脑海里翻滚着怎样深不可见的风暴。John真的想要杀了他，一向温和带着笑意的深色眸子里已经不复任何温柔，他想要把眼前的米利都人活活吞噬下去。

“Mike。”国王嘶哑的叫他的贴身男仆。

“陛下……”Mike的声音都颤抖了。

“抓住他。”John僵硬的吐出这几个字，接着伸手握住了Sherlock腰侧的那把匕首。那个夜晚他们在埃帕农王城最高的地方，俯瞰风景如画百家灯火，相拥在一起舞蹈，那个时候John送给这个人这把匕首。

象牙柄纯白，乌黑的剑鞘里，藏着如此冰冷锋利的双刃。

Stamford走过去，把Sherlock的双手反绑在背后，这个米利都人没有反抗。他只是那么看着国王，那个一瞬之间仿佛被抽去了所有力气，却还在苦苦支撑的埃帕农人的首领。

那个感到痛苦的John Watson。

“抱歉。”这个词很轻很快的从Sherlock的唇齿间擦出，又很快的消失在了议事厅的空气里。他不需要任何人听到，哪怕是John，这个人太善良，不要他留下一点点的遗憾追恨，尽管他是要顺理成章的处死一个敌国的间谍。

John把匕首放在火盆的火焰之上，火舌卷过那寒冷的剑锋，舔过那一道冰凉。但是国王只觉得自己的心都被冻住了，怎么也化不开。

“Jim，”他微微偏过头，“应该怎样判处？”

Moriarty闪了闪眼睛：“烧死，陛下。”

“如果我要……”

“如果陛下愿意宽恕，就改为吊死。或者陛下可以采取其他您认为合适的死刑，这是法律所许可的范围。”这个权臣如此回答。

“很好。”John仿佛要确认这件事一样，“死刑以内的任何方式。”

“是的，如果宽恕他的性命，陛下要如何向您的昔日战友、向您的军队交代呢？”Moriarty伯爵柔滑的声音循循善诱，带着最最恭顺讨好的微笑。

国王点了点头，仿佛认可了这种说法，将匕首从火焰里拿了出来，上面飘散一缕青烟。很快的，匕首的剑锋又恢复了不再烫人的温度。John看着那柄匕首，眼睛里闪过一道疯狂的光。

“住手！”Sherlock突然喊道，接着身体剧烈的挣扎起来，让Stamford几乎控制不住。接着就听到一声冷铁吻入肌肉的闷声，Mike尖叫起来。

John站在那里，他的匕首扎在他自己的肩膀上。

鲜血流了下来。

国王的血。

“陛下！”Greg迅速反应过来，“快找大夫——”

“Greg，”John沉声打断了这位关心自己的将军，“我没事。还有，Mike，释放这个人。”

国王的目光在议事厅每一个人的脸上停留了一会儿，但是他避开了Sherlock的，最终将目光凝聚在了Moriarty的那对因为失算而惊讶并隐藏着愤怒的眼睛上：

“告诉他们，这个人的任何罪责，我都用鲜血替他抵偿。”

“用国王的血，John Watson的血，”他丝毫不顾匕首几乎要扎穿的肩膀，那里只剩下剑柄还留在外面，鲜血正在晕散他高贵华丽的衣袍，“现在他无罪了。”

“我会查清诺顿山的这件事，给我们的国家一个交代。”

*  
没有人能够继续追究下去了。

甚至Moriarty都怀疑他把这个故事原原本本的告诉军队的话，那些拥护John Watson的疯子们到底会不会觉得国王这样维护一个米利都人其实是有问题的。

很难在这个故事上添油加醋，毕竟Lestrade在军队里也有相当的影响力，John的威信更是崇高的。后来他离开王宫的时候也没得到什么好消息，就算故意隐去了今天要处死的那个米利都间谍的名字传递木板，将消息散播的好像是要处死Sherlock Holmes，这整个王城里竟然也没有蹦出哪怕一个米利都人来救他。

连一个同党都没有抓到。

国王就那样带着那把插在他肩膀上的匕首，几乎是粗鲁的拽过那个双手还被绑在背后的米利都人，就这么离开了议事厅。Mike Stamford急急忙跟了上去，剩下他Jim Moriarty在议事厅里尴尬无比。

Sherlock被直接拖进了国王的卧室，他对于这里已经一点儿也不陌生了，就在之前，John还抱着他在上面休息过……

这个米利都人看见不小心一头撞进卧室又想逃出去的Mike，用一种低沉的声音嘱咐他去拿个医药箱过来。John则一直站在那里，没有对这番话产生任何反应。

于是Mike就去拿了，等他匆匆赶回来的时候，那两个人还维持着他刚刚出去时的模样，也就是说相互对峙着，匕首还在John的左肩上。

Sherlock用不可思议的一翻腕解开了手上的捆绑，接过医药箱，他处理伤口的手法十分熟练，这个米利都人仔细的剪开了国王的披肩和袖子，在手臂上下都扎了止血带，然后才将匕首拔了出来。

顿时又是一股鲜血涌出。

Sherlock漂亮的修长手指上现在全沾满了血，他把伤药敷上，用干净的绷带包扎好，这才缓缓撤下止血带。变成了浅蓝色的眼睛眨也不眨的观察着绷带，看到鲜血没有不停渗出，他的肩膀似乎不像进来的时候那么僵硬了。

Mike明智的在确认了国王还会好好的活下去这一点之后，退出了卧室并带上了房门。

第一男仆出去之后，Sherlock刚刚开口说了一个词，事实上只是一个模糊的发音，就感到脸上重重的挨了一下。剧痛袭击了他，米利都人感到一阵头晕眼花，接着就身不由己的摔倒了。

他摔在了床上。

他挨了一拳。

等眼前的金光褪去一些的时候，他看见了John咬牙切齿的神情，这个人的拳头甚至还没有收回来。指节处已经通红，好一记拳头，他想到。

力道凶猛，出拳又快又狠，还瞄得非常准。

就在他以为将要挨上接下来的几拳，甚至可能被活活打死的时候，John直接压了下来。他的右肘撑在床上，右手凶狠的把Sherlock提着衣领拽起了脑袋脖子。接着国王就啃咬了下来，没两下嘴唇就被咬破了，鲜甜的血充满了口腔，而John继续粗鲁的吸吮啃咬着，要把他肺里的空气都抽光。

John的深色眼睛里闪着泪光。

他是恨这个人，恨透了，然而最恨的，却是在他本该名正言顺的彻底杀死这个人的时候，他发现自己根本舍不得。

他恨Sherlock，却没有办法看着他死去。

“Sherlock……”

TBC.

 

按：

艾琳招待茉莉的那顿饭来自于作者最近减肥的怨念【菜谱参考了大仲马先生的作品~

被吊死的那个人是莫莫放的烟雾弹，想引诱城内的米利都地下组织来救，被吊死的这个家伙的姓名用的是原著猎犬案的幕后凶手的，反正丫不是个好人~


	7. 黑夜漫漫

次要角色死亡警告，血腥暴力警告

 

“John……”

米利都人躺在国王的身下，嘴唇上是鲜血红肿，胸膛起伏着，粗重的喘气。他的衣袍已经被John连拽带撕的扯开了，埃帕农的国王在他的胸口啃咬着。

Sherlock闭上了眼睛：“快一点，陛下。”

国王的动作凝固了，他抬起头：“你说什么？”

“如果要做就快点。”米利都人这句回答一点儿也算不上客气，他被John捏住了下巴。

“你不愿意？”国王嘶哑着问道。

Sherlock睁开了眼睛，叹了口气：“没有。但是Moriarty今晚就可能发动宫变，不，是一定会。”

这句话把John的国王状态又带了回来，他怔怔的瞧了这个米利都人一会儿，缓缓起身，替他掩好衣袍：“你怎么知道的？”

“你激怒了他们。”Sherlock拢着衣襟，他的卷发还散乱着，半撑着身体坐了起来，“在刚才的局面里你应该坚持顺着他的要求的，把我送去烧死，这样能够多争取时间对他们发动突袭。”

“那你怎么办？”John的手握了握拳头，不过这次没往米利都人的脸上招呼。

“别傻了。”Sherlock回答的很快，“我当然能逃脱。”

“你能不被火烧死，还是不被吊死？”这次国王的责问口气实在不怎么样。

“都可以。”米利都人回答的语气就像是John问了一句毫无意义的废话。

“所以说，你……”

“没错，”Sherlock抱着膝盖踩上了床，“我以为你会继续你的既定方针，用我吸引Moriarty的火力，不得不说这个方案虽然有破绽但是还算可行。他们几乎就要中计了，如果不是你被感情蒙住了眼睛来上演这么一出的话。任何有眼睛的人都看得出来，刚才在议事厅里我和他，两个对立面，国王无论选择了哪一面对另一面都会是一种致命打击。所以，是的，恭喜你的计划功败垂成，你在不该选择我的时候站在我这边了。”

米利都人瞟了一眼国王的左肩，上面还扎着绷带，眼睛心虚的转到了另一边：“我希望你能抓紧时间，有问题？”

“有，”John点头承认，“军队没来得及全调入王城。”

“我希望你的五色旗军在。”

“的确在。”

“那就够了，”Sherlock抬眼看了眼国王的脸色，发现对方也正看过来，很快目光乱飘，“啊，你是个国王，你担心在王城没有足够的兵力会引发大规模伤亡。那就让他们杀进王宫吧，五色旗军在王宫里对付他们足够了。”

“足够了？”John瞠目结舌。

“嗯……有点难度，”米利都人仔细想了想，承认了，“如果有两个John Watson的话也许可以，Grave的本领要差一些……”

“Grave？”国王面色古怪的重复道，他不记得在埃帕农有叫这个名字的人。

“就是那个……”Sherlock胡乱挥了挥手，“Lestrade，他还行，但是处理全局不够。”

米利都人说道这里，咬了咬自己已经有点溢血的唇，突然想到了一个主意：“John，把五色军假旗给我，我来。”

国王迟疑片刻。

Sherlock看着他：“别担心，我只是要假旗，等一切解决的时候你拿出真旗就可以收回军权了。而且你的军队不是只认旗子的动物——”

“Mike！”John已经打开了卧室门，同时拉响了铃。

第一男仆忙不迭的跑了过来，一冲眼就看见米利都人身上一片狼藉，Stamford赶紧转开了目光。他完全弄不明白他的主人和Sherlock之间的爱恨情仇，这种事儿还是离得远点儿更安全。要知道第一次把这人带进王帐的时候，他的国王就以阉了他作为威胁过了。

“把我的军旗、软甲和剑拿过来。”国王简单的吩咐道。

Mike明智的没有问为什么John和这个米利都人在卧室里的厮杀需要全副武装，还需要能调集一支军队的军旗。

他只是很尽职尽责的把东西拿过来了。

Sherlock听说过军旗，埃帕农的五色旗军是直属John Watson的，在战场上传令则需要用这五面旗帜打出旗语。John不在的时候也可以把这五面军旗交给他的副手，让副手进行指挥。假旗是一套替代品，情况需要的时候给五色旗军的第二指挥使用。当然，如果同时出现了有着两套旗帜的指挥，则服从真军旗的。

光是在战场上训练士兵们不会因为同时看见两套军旗的不同旗语而混乱，John就下过一番苦功。

而现在，他把真军旗交到了Sherlock手上。

米利都人的眼里都闪过惊讶。

“起来，换衣服。”

“John，你认真的？你的软甲我可穿不上。”

“你穿的上，上面的系带可以调整。”国王说道，接着就给那个米利都人套上了他的软甲，只不过扎紧系带的动作简直像是要把Sherlock的腰给勒断了，然后John用外袍给他罩上，束上腰带，配上宝剑。

国王的剑。

“John，我的计划里你是最危险的……”

“嗯。”

“至少带上你的剑。”Sherlock已经皱眉了。

“我有备用的，而你是全权指挥。”

米利都人被国王扳过身体，检查了一遍全身装束，最后John拿过旁边的医药箱，帮他擦拭刚刚被打伤泛红的脸颊。Mike很明智的站到门外去眼观鼻鼻观心了，保持两耳不闻室内事状态。

“John，你——”Sherlock想要说点儿什么，毕竟把军队的全部指挥权交给一个敌国的人并不是什么聪明的举动。但是在John做来就是那么自然，这个人没什么道理的相信Sherlock会有和他一样出色的表现。米利都人当然会有，但是国王还相信他绝不会背叛。

John抬头，淡金色的头发也许有些乱糟糟的，深色的眼睛能够让能说会道的Sherlock忘词：“Sherlock，我想我们之间的协议有些需要改改。”

“我又是你的了？”米利都人笑了笑，“鉴于你购买的价格的确很高，我没什么意见。”

“那最好。”John居然眼睛也不眨一下的就接受了，“我不希望我的人在战场上遭到意外，向我保证。”

“我保证不了，而且你刚刚还想杀了我。”

“你可以保证。”国王继续看着他，“只要你答应。我没同意别人杀你，别的问题，等我们处理完这一切再说，有些事情必须纠正。”

Sherlock看了他一会儿，最终点了点头：“好的。”

*  
夜幕降临。

接着Moriarty和Moran的军队就冲进了王宫。

王城的百姓们惊恐的躲进了自己的家里，他们大概能明白发生了什么事，毕竟王城里的人比埃帕农其他地方的任何人消息都要灵通。但是他们唯一能做的事就是躲在自家的被窝里、桌椅下，向他们信仰的神灵喃喃念着祈祷词。

在王宫外围，叛军遭遇到了一些小规模的抵抗，似乎John没能及时汇聚军队应对这一场灾难，那些抵抗很快就被瓦解了，叛军分了两支冲进王宫。

王宫分内宫和外宫，国王日常起居在内宫进行，而处理政事、召见大臣则多在外宫的议事厅里。Moran率领着他的那支军队就直接扑向了议事厅，在议事厅外面就可以看见灯光闪耀，John好像没有睡觉。

一路冲进来，安静的有些诡异。

Moran是一个从前线积累军功起家的典型军人，他有着饱经风霜血雨的身躯和意志，在他的从军生涯中遇到过不下三十次生命危险。他的头发因为风餐露宿和多次重伤已经早早变成了霜色，脸颊和皮肤则因为风吹日晒染上了古铜的颜色。这个人站在军队里都会显得比周围更高一头，他的额头极为饱满，下巴较为突出，显示出一种凶猛攻击的倾向。

他经常默然无语，但是一旦他出手都会极为凶残。

这样的一个人是Jim Moriarty手下的第一号得意助手，他当然从来都不知道何为退却，在派出几名搜查兵在周围扫荡的同时，他已经带着其他人冲击撞开了议事厅的大门。

打开大门，连这个强壮的老军人都愣住了。

议事厅里空荡荡的，只有John Watson一个人坐在台阶上的王座里。年轻的国王陛下此刻看上去却是筋疲力尽，他的身边甚至连个保卫他的人都没有。John的身板不再挺直，就连他佩戴的宝剑——目光锐利的Moran隔着老远就看明白了——那不是国王的剑。

可以号令整个埃帕农王国所有军队的宝剑，此刻不在John的身上。

Moran的军队都同时沉默下来，那个头号目标的国王现在孤单的坐在他的王座上，看着他们走进来。

然后，John站了起来，撩开他身上显得累赘的国王长袍，露出里面的一身劲装。

很少人见过国王穿成这样，尽管军队里一直有传言说他是埃帕农最好的击剑手之一，但是他们顶多看过他穿戴着全副盔甲在战场上厮杀。

现在，John穿着击剑服，左肩上还裹着伤，带着一把长剑。

“Moriarty没有过来？”

“大人去找那个米利都奸细了。”Moran不带感情的说道，“他不在这里？”

“用不着你关心他。”国王回答道，手搭在自己的剑柄上，“你的对手是我。”

Moran冷笑了一声：“我恐怕没这个兴趣和您做一对一的决斗，陛下，我会让所有人看到您变成俘虏的。”他说着，举起一只手。

一排带弓箭的弓箭手跑到了他前方，单膝跪地张弓搭箭，箭头一致对准孤身一人的国王。

“啊，不错。”John在瞬间挺直了腰板，露出他最最自负的表情，“那就来吧，试试看。”

*  
国王话音刚落，嗖嗖破空声中，中箭倒下的却是Moran的那队弓箭手。Moran自己挥剑挡开了一支迎面飞来的羽箭，手臂被震得微微发麻，接着他看到议事厅的后门涌进来了一批甲士。

最前面的那几个人，是Lestrade手下千挑万选的神射手，当然，射向Moran的那支箭是Greg本人的手笔。

“Sebastian Moran背叛国王，背叛效忠誓言，放下武器，否则——”

“杀！”Moran红了眼睛，带着一大群人冲了上来。John微微皱了皱眉，看了眼Greg，后者带了几名弓箭手消失在了后门，其他甲士留下来护卫国王，很快和叛军正面相撞起来。

随着Lestrade退出议事厅发出一支冲天响箭，议事厅外围埋伏已久的他的部下就架起弓箭对着议事厅门口一阵激射。议事厅门口狭窄，那些箭都是贴地飞行，Moran手下没来得及涌进厅内的士兵们纷纷腿上中箭倒地，凄惨的哀嚎响彻王宫。

Moran根本看都没看后队一眼，他现在已经落入埋伏，唯一的指望就是拿下国王！

他带着一群人向着John的方向撞去，大部分人在半路就被国王的甲士们拦了下来混战成一团。一名甲士向着Moran冲去，这个凶猛的老将军双手举起他的阔剑，从上而下呼一声，阔剑直接砍进了甲士的脑袋！

Moran一脚踏在那个甲士身上，硬生生把剑拔了出来，一股鲜血顿时飚射在他身上。

John也刚刚杀死了一名叛军，他们面前出现了一个短暂的空缺。

他们的衣服上都染了血色，Moran的霜白头发都凝结了发黑的血块，接着他就向着国王发动了一个冲锋，他的阔剑势不可挡的向着John劈去！

国王一个闪身避开了这一剑，身后的王位被砍得粉碎。John的剑也举了起来，对着Moran横掠过去。他凶残的对手竟然不挡不避，带着同归于尽的气势，阔剑狠狠撕向John的腰部，恨不得把他砍成两截。

John急忙回剑一挡，铛一声大响，两把铁剑竟然擦出了一片白色的火光！Moran擦动着剑就向前奔来，剑锋一路在国王的剑刃上剧烈摩擦，最终向着John的剑柄护手刺去。国王手指几乎能感到那股凌厉寒气时反手死死用宝剑压住阔剑，背后已是一片冷汗。

这不同于曾经的那些战役，现在真正和John交战的只有一个人，但是却恐怖如斯。Moran的蓝色眼睛里闪烁着凶光，他的胡须和头发都根根竖立，脸上身上分不清是谁的血，衣甲已经划破了一道又一道，却还在对着国王不断抢攻，用着最强势的态度。

周围的混战已经越发剧烈，Moran的身后嗖嗖羽箭破空声就不曾停下，他们每走一步都可能踢到地上的一个人，那也许是死者，也有可能是一个受伤的人，但在这样的局面下，也将很快变成亡魂。

一支羽箭突然之间抬高了角度，啪的一声没入Moran脚边的地砖里。而John正举剑挡下了对方一个泰山压顶一般的全力一劈，左肩被震荡酸麻，几乎要失去知觉。议事厅外指挥埋伏射击的Lestrade吓出了一声冷汗：“停！停止用弓，全体换刀！”

叛军人墙已经没有之前那么厚实了，如果一箭射到了国王那真是不堪设想。

如果是John手下的五色旗军在这里，也许他们还能再多射一轮而不必考虑误伤的问题。但Lestrade知道，国王把五色旗交给了那个米利都人，他还能隐约听见王宫的另一头也响起了交战的声音。他是熟悉战场的人，听得出武器砍击的声音，听得出受伤的人哀嚎，但是却无法听出哪一方占优势。

唯一知道的，是Sherlock的指挥下的军队应该正在和Moriarty的叛军剧烈厮杀。

那个米利都人选择的站位点是王宫最高处的塔楼吊桥，两边塔路只要安排少许人手就可以保证敌人无法攻上去，那个制高点也不是一般的弓箭可以瞄准的。五色旗展开旗语却足够清晰，而且可以保证指挥者看清整个王宫的局势。

也许对于Lestrade来说，他能够同意国王将军权交给那个家伙，也是因为在这个吊桥上唯一下来的办法就是取胜。哪怕那是Mycroft的弟弟，他也不可能长出一对翅膀飞走的嘛。

当然如果是Mycroft本人就更不用想了，Greg见过他，很迷惑于这位米利都皇帝的御用马匹到底有多么强壮。

现在没有时间让他的脑袋天马行空（就算有时间那匹天马也被某人壮硕的身躯影像给压死了），Lestrade亲自率队对着叛军亮出了雪亮的刀子。Moran的队伍遭到了两面夹击，却还在悍不畏死的拼杀着，这一股冲劲全是那个顽固的老将军带起来的，他本人已经和John厮杀了很久了。

Sebastian Moran浑身有着结实的肌肉，那些肌肉在他用力的时候会凸显根根青筋，这个人曾经用一把砍刀——只有一把砍刀，没有其他任何东西，甚至当时他还光裸着上身——劈死了一头完全处在盛年的老虎。他的手下们都见过他赤裸上身时，皮肤上那些斑斑结结的伤痕伤疤。所有人都知道他的腿曾经被人砍断过一根韧带，但是没有任何人能从这个消息里在他身上获得任何便宜。

他的阔剑大开大合，已经把台阶上一切东西都毁了，光荣的王位是首先被他变成一堆粉末的，接下来就是王位前的案几，台阶也因为他的剑被砍出了数道凹槽。论力量，John Watson根本无法和这个人正面相抗。

但国王的坚持已经出乎了所有人的意料。

是的，John一直都在从军锻炼，他也是个不折不扣的军队里长出来的好汉，但是他更多的时候用长袍掩盖了自己的身体体型，温和的笑容也总让人忘记这位陛下其实也有着好似狮子的一面。

他拖住了Moran。

他的力量不及对方，但是却胜在身手灵活，又奇迹般的在这个算得上“尸横遍野”的地方仍然时刻保持着背离成规。他的身体和他的剑完全在一条直线上，他一次又一次的挡下了对方的攻击，然后看准机会就施加反击。

议事厅的战斗已经很快就要接近尾声，叛军已经所剩无几了，周围人都要汇聚起来攻击Moran的时候，这个铁汉突然发出了一声惊天动地的咆哮。

他的阔剑转过了一个刁钻的角度，对着John的脖颈劈下！

国王的剑还在身前，已经来不及挡了，所有看到这一幕的人都觉得心脏要跳出来了。Greg的剑迅速刺向Moran的后心，甚至没顾得上他自己旁边还有一个要伤害的叛军士兵，但是——

还来得及吗？

刚才的那名甲士，就是被这样一剑砍进了脑袋，砍的头骨碎裂血溢满脸，倒在地上还有一只眼睛睁得老大的，死不瞑目。

因为另一只眼睛已经被Moran的阔剑砍的稀烂了。

就在这一刻，就在所有人都要眼睁睁的看着John在最后一刻被杀害的时候，国王突然低头让过了这一剑，剑锋擦着他后脑的短发掠了过去。接着John就像一条蛇一样钻进了对方的剑底，怀中自己的长剑一个上挑递出。

几乎发出同一声闷响之后，Moran的阔剑再也握不住了，啪嗒摔在地上，砸裂了一块地砖。

Moran本人的躯体还站在那里，后心被Lestrade的剑刺穿，喉咙被John的剑穿透，剑尖从他的脖子后面刺出，带着淋漓的鲜血。

这个人的喉咙发出一声呼噜噜的闷响，接着终于带着两柄长剑轰然倒地。

他倒下的时候，就好像一座小山倒在了埃帕农王宫里。

残余的叛军很快被杀死或者制服了，那名妄图伤害Lestrade的叛军军士也被周围的人打倒在地。Greg只是外衣被划破了，而他面前的国王陛下，现在看起来简直像是从血海里捞出来的。

他们对视着，呼哧呼哧的喘着粗气，几乎不敢相信他们终于把这个家伙杀死了。

这是怎样的一场厮杀啊！

议事厅里能够站稳的人开始把俘虏们驱赶到角落捆绑起来，一边等待着下一个指令，但是John甚至已经没法下令了，他觉得他的手掌心里全是冷汗，刚才能握住自己的宝剑递出那一记绝杀，现在他自己都没法相信了。

他的脖子后面这会儿才感觉到剧痛，伸手抹了一把，却全是血。刚才的那一剑还是削掉了国王的一块皮肤，但是如果他行动的稍微迟那么一点点，被削掉的就不止是他的皮肤了。

简单的包扎了一下，John开口了：“Sherlock那边怎么样？”

“已经……打起来了。”Lestrade的气还没喘匀。

国王已经忘了他左肩还在酸疼，其实他应该感觉到的，但是这会儿对那个米利都人的关心胜过了一切，让他忘却了身体上的感觉：“去援助他——”

“陛下！”一名传令兵急匆匆的跑进了议事厅，被地上躺着的尸体拌了个马趴，忙不迭的爬起来报告，“发生意外——”

“Sherlock怎么了？！”

传令兵愣了一下：“指挥官大人现在没事，但是……Moriarty，那个叛贼，他抓住了Mary Morstan小姐！现在Morstan大人率领的队伍已经停止攻击了！情况有危险，Moriarty要求用指挥官大人来换！”


	8. 失去之人

当John赶到战斗的核心位置前时，他看到的是非常的寂静。军队对峙着，没有人敢发一箭砍一刀。

Mary被对方挟持了——她为什么会出现在哪里？！国王既愤怒又不解，毕竟在此之前的秘密会议里她是被安排去王宫的内廷里和其他几位贵妇人们作伴的。John赶过来之前也问过了，内廷并未失守，所以她为什么会出现在那个位置？

如果换一个女人恐怕没有人会来通知国王了，在这种你死我活的地方，她会被自己人下令毫不迟疑的干掉，等事后再进行追悼厚葬。问题是Mary是Morstan伯爵的女儿，而伯爵是这次行动的带兵指挥之一。

Sherlock的计划原本一直还算顺利，直到这个女人落入Moriarty手中，Morstan伯爵的队伍就开始不听命令了。米利都人费了好大的力气才让队伍站住阵脚，和叛军形成僵持，这个时候叛军提出了要用Mary换Sherlock。

换Sherlock？任何人都不应该被拿出去交换！

John暴躁的想着，但是没有说出来。Morstan伯爵的立场并不算十分坚定，这也是Mary被带进内廷的原因之一，能让他彻底站在国王这边。可是谁也没想到这个女人会自己跑出来，然后给了叛军一个那么好的机会。

Moriarty拒绝了Greg让他立即放下武器投降的宣告，他的队伍收缩在一起，至少七八把刀子的刀锋交错在Mary那细嫩的脖子周围，让Morstan伯爵看的心惊肉跳。伯爵手下的军队也茫然不知所措，如果不是Greg的队伍解决了进攻议事厅的Moran以后及时赶过来的话，John简直怀疑这个人可能会倒戈和Moriarty一起攻击Sherlock指挥的五色旗军。

但是现在的局面仍然很麻烦，能稳住Morstan伯爵最好，否则胜利也会付出太多的鲜血。

“我可以赦免他的死罪，让他放人。”国王深吸一口气，咬着牙说道，“放弃拿Morstan小姐换任何人的妄想，只要投降，我可以饶他不死，以国王的名义发誓。”

Jim看上去十足的疯狂：

“放人？不！我的一切已经全完了！我要的是同归于尽！如果这个女人不能换来我要的，那么就陪我一起去死吧！”

“不要！”Morstan伯爵惊呼道，“我和她换！求你放过我的女儿！”

“住口！”Lestrade握紧了手中的弓，这个同僚到底还记不记得自己掌握着一支军队的命运？

可是看到伯爵几近心碎的样子，就连Greg也忍不住叹气了，他没法把斥责的话继续说下去，考虑着自己手下的几个顶尖射手是否能同时射杀那些包围Mary的士兵，或者他应该一箭解决了那个女人？

还是不要轻举妄动为好。

不知道那个米利都的胖子皇帝会怎么解决这种事。

局面僵持着，直到Sherlock从吊桥连接的一处塔楼缓缓走了下来，Moriarty看着他的眼神里简直散发着饿狼一般的凶光，令人毛骨悚然。

米利都人走下来以后刻意避开了John所在的位置，走到了Morstan伯爵身边，看着眼前僵持的局面，面无表情。他这副派头像极了那些从天而降的神灵信使，仿佛并不沾染眼前的丝毫人间凡尘。

“Moriarty，我——”Sherlock下来以后自始至终没有看过国王一眼，他接下来要说的话让John无端的预感到了心惊肉跳，然后他说了，“我很乐意和你同归于尽。”

“Sherlock！”国王不敢置信的看着他，“你在胡说什么！”

米利都人没有看他，只是等着Moriarty的回答。

“好，我答应过毁灭你。”Jim笑了，他的所有野心都已经化为了泡影，唯一的安慰将是他可以拖着这个毁灭他的人一同下地狱。他让John Watson赢了，没错，但是Sherlock将被他带走。

“拦住他们。”John从齿间迸出这句命令。然而Sherlock向Morstan伯爵看了一眼，后者咬咬牙，指挥自己的队伍拦住了国王的！

“Sherlock！”国王喊着他，但是米利都人没有回头，John苦苦抑制着自己不要下令和Morstan军队火并。John看向了叛军的首领，咬着自己的牙根：“放掉Mary，我同意你离开，不作追究，否则——”他的脸上猛一抽搐，一挥手间，五色旗军全部调出小型弓弩对准了叛军。

“John，你是国王。”Sherlock的目光终于转了回来，语调沉沉的说道。米利都人的眼睛在夜空下是无色的，看上去脆弱易伤。国王这个身份意味了太多，意味着John要背负的太多，也意味着这个时候他不能不顾全全局。

“我们去吊桥。”米利都人沉声对Moriarty道，“等我看到Mary Morstan平安无事以后，我给你那个杀死我的机会。”

“很好，我希望你们都那么明白，我已经是什么都干得出来的人了。”Jim狞笑着，带着他的长剑，从Morstan伯爵的军队中孤身穿了过去，和Sherlock一起上了塔楼。Morstan伯爵的队伍包围在塔楼下，John竟然没法冲进去。

等那一对宿敌走上吊桥，Sherlock转过身来：“你可以放开那个女人了。”

“哦，是的，没错，抱歉。”Jim无所谓的摇晃着身体，“不过我没想到啊，你会为了那个愚蠢的小国王做到这个地步。为了他不会受到任何一丝威胁，哪怕是Morstan那种威胁，你都能跟我上来。人们一般对小宠物是温情脉脉的，可你——”

这个家伙低头笑了一下，伸手摸了摸自己的鼻子：“不好意思，可这太可笑了。怎么，他扎自己的那一下感动你了？让Sherlock Holmes恨不得把什么都给他？其实你该感谢我的。”

Sherlock仍旧戴着那副面无表情的面具，一切都结束了，Jim Moriarty注定不会活着离开这里，被他看透对John的感情也不算什么了。

“你该感谢我，不是么？”对方仍旧咕咕哝哝，“他杀过你的战友。”

“我没有朋友。”

“不，你有。”

“我没有。”

“好吧好吧，”Jim一脸随随便便的样子，“你没有。可是那个深受埃帕农王国上下爱戴的国王陛下有，我记得你也杀过他们。你知道James Sholto吗？那可是下面那位陛下视作兄弟的战友，你知道你的偷袭对那个人做了什么吗？他的脸一半都被烧毁了，现在手还会颤抖，他已经告别宫廷和军队了，因为你已经毁掉了他。”

夜风寒凉，Sherlock试图维持自己的木然：“你该放了她了。”

“不，不着急。”Moriarty说道，“看见Morstan的军队了吗？他们还围着吊桥，就是因为那个可爱的女孩子在我手上，我得抓紧机会，和你愉快的聊聊天。知道她为什么会跑出来吗？回京的时候John Watson把自己的手帕借给她了，据说那是先王后给现任陛下的幸运手帕，她听说了这次军事行动，所以洗干净了手帕要来送还给她的国王。”

“亲爱的Sherlock啊，你看看你毁了一个多么好的未来王后啊。因为你已经把国王毁掉了，看看John，他连那种疯狂的事儿都做出来了。你觉得他会怎么面对他牺牲了的战友？怎么面对那些埃帕农人？对，国王的身份可以说服一切，他可以为你流血，但是你活着他就不会舍得你离开，就不会放过他自己，因为他有颗叫良心的有趣的小东西。”

Jim说的手舞足蹈，仿佛陷入绝境的人并不是他。

“现在呢，你得感谢我，Sherlock。我让你在这里死了，你的小宠物就再也不用受良心的折磨了。他没有对不起任何人，他对你仁至义尽而你死了，他就没有对不起他的战友了，不是吗？”

如果说这番话在Sherlock的心里产生了影响，那么他也抑制住了，没有让这种影响反应到他的脸上：

“放人。”

*  
Jim向他的军队打了个手势，他的军队就放下了刀剑，Mary获救了。

Morstan伯爵抱住女儿，失声痛哭。他的军队被John扒开了一条路，国王陛下什么都来不及处理了，发疯似得狂奔进塔桥向上飞跑。留下Lestrade收拾残局，将俘虏全部收押，最后把Morstan伯爵也收押了，毕竟他刚刚涉嫌违逆国王，阻止了John上去救人。

Mary麻木的看着父亲被带走，漂亮的脸蛋上一片空茫的表情。她看到了她的心上人最后却被那个米利都人迷住，在刚才望向她的眼神里早已没有任何一丝温柔。

但这些John都不知道，他快跑到吊桥的时候听见了长剑交锋的声音，他从塔楼的一扇窗户里望见了上面吊桥上的刀光剑影。

Sherlock手执长剑，和Moriarty的剑在夜空中绞杀，闪耀出白色的光华。这两个人的出手都是异常的迅捷敏锐，每一剑都在无比刁钻的角度刺出，不在对方的身上划开一道血口子绝不收回。

米利都人挽了个剑花，剑尖刷的擦过对方的面颊，他凶残的对手也一剑戳在了他的胸口，这个时候John刚刚跑到吊桥的一端，心跳顿时都凝固了。

Jim的剑啪的折断了。

Sherlock身上外衣已经划破，露出里面穿着的国王的软甲。他的一剑迅速下划，噗一声闷响，准确的刺进了对手的胸膛。

国王松了口气，刚要走过去，却突然听到Jim发出的一声凄厉疯狂的笑声。接着他就看见这个疯狂的Moriarty向着Sherlock继续扑去，任由长剑从他背后刺穿出来，双手抓住米利都人的肩膀，狠狠向着桥边扑去。

“Sherlock！”

一切仿佛就在一瞬之间。

Sherlock的长剑在Jim的胸口直没至柄，他们牢牢纠缠着，在吊桥那只够腰线的铁索上晃了一下，两个人就一起摔下去了。

在John的眼前，Sherlock和宿敌一同坠下吊桥，坠下王宫背后的峡谷，掉进了无边无际的黑暗之中。

*  
事后，埃帕农王宫宣告了Moriarty和Moran的叛乱已经被平定，两名叛军首领均已伏法，胁从从轻处罚。

在这一件事砸起的惊天大浪之中，还有一件事让王城的人们也着实讨论了一阵，那就是摩斯坦小镇的镇长换人了。原来的Morstan伯爵虽然还保留了伯爵的名号，但也只剩了这个名号而已，他的军队指挥权被剥夺，军队经过整编收归国王指挥。

一度热门的王后候选人，Mary Morstan小姐发愿进了修道院。

据说那个被国王带进宫的米利都人是此次平叛的第一功臣，这一点也很快得到了五色旗军军人们的认可，但是另一件不幸的事是Sherlock——这才是那个米利都人的真名——和叛军首领Moriarty同归于尽了。

就算是一贯爱好传些小道消息的埃帕农人们也不禁被这一串的消息弄的茫然无措，但是当他们知道Sherlock是为了救Mary才坠崖的时候，这些事件内部的逻辑问题被王城的人们充分发挥了想象力而得到了解决。事情传出了七八个版本，每一个都大同小异的讲述着埃帕农国王和米利都公爵以及Mary小姐之间的狗血虐心三角恋情。

John没听说其中任何一个版本。

他将尽可能多的人手全部派在了银色河峡谷寻找Sherlock，连Molly从不知道什么地方回来以后也含泪要求加入了寻找的队伍，John自己也在峡谷驻扎了三个月。

国王得到了Moriarty的尸体和一条裤子，河水把掉下去淹死的人剥光这种事时有发生，不过Jim被发现的时候至少还穿着上衣——因为Sherlock那一剑还牢牢的钉在上面。可是米利都人本人却是完全的失踪了，他们捡到了国王的软甲，捡到了Sherlock的外袍，甚至连五面五色军旗都一面不少的找回来了，却就是没有看到米利都人本人。

捡到Moriarty尸体的那天，国王看上去面无表情。

他最后还是让人安葬了Moriarty和Moran，然后继续投入寻找。直到三个月后才因为另一件事不得不回到了王宫，宫廷里的人们赫然发现年轻的国王不知何时已经鬓发染霜。

那天他招来了他的老战友，在诺顿河曾经遭到米利都军队袭击的James Sholto，连Mike都被赶到了门外，没有人知道国王和他的老战友关门密谈了些什么。

此后埃帕农的宫廷进行了一轮大调整，James Sholto被重新提拔为上校，一些军队出身的年轻人们也受到了一定的提拔，还有在这次平叛中表现最为出色的Greg Lestrade，国王将元帅的权杖授予了他。

耐人寻味的是，那些曾经在诺顿河遭遇战里牺牲的战士们，他们的家属得到了来自王宫的抚慰金。据说这笔抚慰金并不是来自国库，全是John的私人财产，由新任上校James负责发放，国王也悄悄拜访过每一家。

埃帕农王国重新回到了正常的轨道上。

除了Sherlock Holmes依旧毫无音讯。

*  
一年休战期将近，国王出了老国王的丧期，和宫廷重新跋涉开向了安卡托纳的战争前线，John和James等一批人轻车简行，先一步到了诺顿山哨站。

“James，情况怎么样？”国王看了周围一圈，他看上去像是完全从失去Sherlock的悲哀之中走出来了，据说Mike和Molly都已经很久没有听到国王陛下的噩梦惊叫了。

但也很少有人见到John睡觉了，他以前就睡得少，现在是变本加厉。

James的心情有些复杂。他遭到了Sherlock的率兵袭击，几乎被毁掉了，说不恨是不可能的。但他又是John救回来的，也见到了国王在失去那个米利都人以后变成了什么样子。

表面上，John还是那个英明果决的埃帕农国王，让整个王国一派欣欣向荣。

可是每个熟悉他过去的人，都知道他不一样了。

John不再是那个会放声大笑的国王，很少会带着笑意和人愉快的聊天，他蓄起了一点金色的小胡子，这些让他看上去老了十岁。他的肩膀在下雨天的时候会疼痛，他的腿脚会突发的变成一瘸一拐，然后又强撑着好像什么都没发生过一样。

被这场旷日持久的战争毁掉的，不是这个埃帕农人或者那个米利都人，而是整个安卡托纳半岛上的所有的人。无论是国王还是皇子，是后方小镇里的卖花姑娘还是上战场的士兵，都在遭受着战争的痛苦。

他就是眼睁睁的看着John Watson，几乎可以说是埃帕农人当中最好的那一个人，被生生逼到了眼下。这个人不再感到快乐了，他背负了太多，他高尚的心灵却是对他自己的折磨，让他最后感到他没有做好任何一点该做的。

作为一个国王，他为一个敌人流了血；作为一个战士，他没能为他的战友们报仇；作为一个恋人，他又连自己的爱人都没能保住。

John身上的活力似乎也被Sherlock带走了，现在留下的是一个模范国王模板，而不是那个John Watson。

没有人知道解决这一切的钥匙在哪里。

*  
一天的调查当然很难出结果，晚上，John去附近小镇里最好的那家旅馆，James替他在那里已经订好了房间，当然，是以一个路过贵族的名义，而不是国王的名义。

国王进去的时候以为自己眼花了。

他看见了Sherlock，这个折磨了他好几个月生死不知的人，正裹着床单百无聊赖的坐在他的床上。

“无聊。”

“Sherlock……？”他揉了揉眼睛。

“我不是你的幻觉。”米利都人露出一个假笑，“从你裤子上的泥点看，你去诺顿山了。”

John关上了房门，伸手去摸那张脸，入手是温软的触感，的确是真实的，不是他的臆想。多少次他在王宫里以为自己见到了Sherlock，却发现那不过是一晃眼的错觉错认。

“你是怎么……”他被浓重的感情噎住了咽喉。

“我掉进了河里。”Sherlock低声说了一句，“说真的，John，你看见我在这里以后就只想问那些无聊的问题吗？”

国王看了他一会儿，接着把他按倒在了床上，猛的扯开了床单，一口咬住他的嘴唇吸揉起来。米利都人自食其果，根本不是John的对手，他床单里面什么都没穿，在国王的手抚摸下很快就气喘吁吁，陷入了情欲之中。

“John……”

“你这个混蛋。”John致力于在Sherlock的皮肤上面不断留下吮吻的痕迹，那些在他苍白皮肤上的各种各样的伤痕勾起了国王的心疼情绪，他认真的在每一道上面落着吻。那些有的他认得，是和Moriarty比剑的时候留下的，有的他不认得，有的伤口简直认不出是什么造成的。

“Sherlock……”他紧紧的抱着这个人，把手指插进那一头卷发，另一只手不断抚摸过米利都人的脊背。突然感觉什么都不重要了，重要的只是这个人回来了，那么无论是死里逃生还是死而复生，甚至Sherlock其实是个亡魂，那都无所谓了，John只要还能看到他，还能这样把他抱在怀里。

他们交换了几个湿哒哒的、充满情欲的吻。John褪去了身上的衣物，重新感受和Sherlock肌肤相贴的感觉。他无比温柔的抚摸过他的珍宝，在上面不断的印下更多的痕迹，看着Sherlock在他怀里扭动，轻轻的叫他的名字。

这个夜晚是他们的，他们还会有很多时间。

国王轻易的找到了爱人的敏感点，他衔住对方的耳垂，手在Sherlock劲瘦的腰线来回拂弄，满意的看着他俊俏的恋人大口喘息着，颤抖着，因为陌生的感觉而双眼失焦。米利都人在这种事上的青涩出乎意料，全身泛起大块大块的红，身体紧紧贴着John颤抖着。

“John……”他的声音抖的简直不像那个聪明专横的Sherlock Holmes了，“求你……”

John伸出舌头舔进对方的耳蜗，温热湿稠的打了个转儿，让米利都人惊叫起来。接着又往里面吹气，双手牢牢按住Sherlock的腰不让他动。被他压制住的恋人很快泛出了泪光，身体难耐的摩擦着John，咬着嘴唇不肯发出第二声哀求。

国王成功的架起了对方那一对长腿，让Sherlock夹住他的腰，把白嫩的臀部完全露了出来。John的手在那里揉着丰实的肉瓣，让肉从他的指间挤压出来。

“John……”

“Sherlock……你……放松……”天啊，Sherlock简直快把他的腰夹断了，这个可怜的小家伙在他下面显得那么的紧张，因为陌生的感觉太多而完全失措。这让国王更想把他整个儿吞下去了，这次什么都拦不住他。


	9. 决战时刻

也许本来John会更粗暴，更含着怒气些的。

可是Sherlock的手足无措和身上的伤痕让他的心疼胜过了怒火，他不知道这个米利都人到底经历了什么，那看上去……并不容易。

他的恋人屈服在他身下，看上去无比脆弱生涩，国王可以轻易的判断出对方毫无经验，只是单纯的渴望着他。不知什么时候两个人都已经眼含泪光，John低下头，吻去那些泪痕，轻轻舔舐着Sherlock的脸颊。

【此处拉灯】

“Sherlock……”最后还是他打破了宁静，“留下来吧。”

米利都人轻轻蹭了蹭他，漂亮的眼睛里却带着茫然的情绪：“你知道那是不可能的。”

“我会想办法。”John的手再度缠入那头卷发里，感觉到恋人的身躯颤抖已经停止了，“埃帕农和米利都并不是非要你死我活不可的，安卡托纳本来就是我们的先人们共同居住的地方。”

Sherlock的眼睛对上他的：“你查到什么了？”

“诺顿山岗哨袭击，不是你干的；这段时间在边境不断制造矛盾冲突的人，也不是你。”国王坚定的说道。

“可诺顿河的那次是的。”米利都人轻声说道，一句话击溃了John刚刚建立起来的希望，“我杀过你的战友。”

“那不是你的错——”John哽咽了，他没办法说下去。

说到底不过是为了各自的国家而已，Sherlock没有错，在这场绵延数十年的战争中，每一个站到军队里的埃帕农人或者米利都人都沾染过对方国家的人的鲜血。可是这句话，也许任何其他人都有资格说，John Watson却没有资格。

他是埃帕农的国王，更重要的，是当年诺顿河战役里那些死去的人们所信赖的同袍战友。

也许国王的身份足以镇压一切，历史上不是没有敌对的国家以王室联姻的方式解决矛盾的先例，没有哪个战士可以责问他们的君主。毕竟不断的流血报仇只能带来灾难，总有一天，以某种方式，和平需要降临，活着的人还要继续活下去。

可是任何人都可以为Sherlock辩护，John却不能。

哪怕没有任何人可以责问他，他可以有无数理由说明他的行为是对的，但他无法绕过自己的良心。每一次入梦，他梦见的是Sherlock在吊桥上摔下无边夜色的那一幕，是死去的战友亡魂无声的看着他，每一次都是一场折磨。

Sherlock一直没有回来找他，埃帕农人不在意他们的国王养一个普通的米利都人当男宠，但是John不能和一个杀过自己战友的米利都皇子在一起。前方就是万劫不复的深渊，而John早已没有后退的余地。

Sherlock想要抽身离开，却还是被死死抱住了。

“我不让你走。”国王咬着牙说道。

离开就意味着他们会变成战场上的敌人，John没办法，他没办法留下Sherlock，也没办法让这个人离开，没办法与之为敌。

“John。”米利都人静静的看着他，“你会放手的。”

国王想要张口反驳，但是他的身体里力量似乎在流失，Sherlock就那样坚决的脱开了他的手臂。John猛然间想起了之前闻到的那股清新的花香，那不是他的恋人的味道，温暖迷醉的感觉席卷上他，加重了他的眼皮，而他还抗争着不肯入睡。

“时间到了，John。”Sherlock的低沉声音回荡，他的手拂过国王的脸，合拢了那对深色的眼睛。一个声音还在John的心底反复呼喊，他呼吸急促，还想挣脱迷药的束缚，却仍然无可奈何。他发现的太迟，吸入的太多，现在药效已经起作用了。

米利都人恢复了一贯冷峻的模样，从他的床头坐起，凝视他片刻，将一卷书信塞进John的手里。然后Sherlock从房间的角落里抽出他的衣袍，快速穿上，重新将自己武装成一个不近人情的家伙，消失在了房间的门口。

*  
米利都前线皇帝的主帐里，Mycroft打量着自己重新出现的弟弟，深深的叹了口气。

“我希望你至少做了点什么，John Watson死了吗？没有。你干了点什么？天啊，简直明显的快从你的衣领里就快漏出来了。Sherlock，我希望你明白你到底做了什么！”

“我明白。”

“那为什么那个埃帕农人的国王还活着？”皇帝瞪着他，“我向妈咪保证过你不会出事的。”

“我没事。”Sherlock冷冷的站在那里，“也没杀John，杀死一个国王，埃帕农还可以再立一个。”

“我希望你除了把自己打个蝴蝶结送出去以外还干了点有价值的事。”他的兄长看着他，“你还记得你的初始目的吗？调查最近在边境不断挑起矛盾的是什么人，虽然你我都可以推断出那一定是Moriarty剩下的可爱的同党们，但至少要有点儿证据——你的调查报告？”

“在John那里。”

Mycroft把头深深的埋在自己的双手间，脸上写满了疲惫，很久以后才抬起头来：“你把主动权全都交给埃帕农人了？还是他答应你会停战了？”

“John没有答应任何事。”他的弟弟这样作答。

在皇帝说出下一句话之前，Sherlock再度开口了：“我不认为主动权在他那边。米利都的军队在你的魔鬼训练之下已经很不错了，而且，我知道旗语。”

“John Watson的核心王牌，五色旗军的指挥旗语？”

“是的。”

Mycroft的脸色缓和了一些，也许这对兄弟相处的方式是一贯的别扭，但是没人愿意承认的事实是他们的确彼此关心。当然曾经有过因为看见Sherlock的肆意妄为和皇帝的愤怒咆哮就自作聪明前来献言离间兄弟关系的蠢货，至于那些蠢货们的下落？米利都的皇宫后面有个非常、非常大的湖泊，传说里面有可以用歌声魅惑任何人跳入湖水的女妖。

在Moriarty被诛灭之后，Mycroft不是没设想过通过两国联姻的方式来解决没完没了的战争。皇帝和埃帕农的国王不同，他并不觉得Sherlock曾经和John在战场上交手过会有什么问题，安卡托纳半岛以外的国家王室们联姻从来不会考虑曾经的恩怨纠葛，只有利益和血统而已。

不过Mycroft习惯更周全的准备，他需要确保他的行动可以换取长久的和平，他也不会因为有和平的希望就放弃战争的两手准备。皇帝习惯了主动，习惯了掌握全局，他需要保证米利都帝国的利益，也需要保证Sherlock的成长和幸福。

Sherlock在掉进银色河以后，通过留守埃帕农王城的Irene联系到了兄长，他们布局将Moriarty留下的残余一点点消灭。同时John Watson巩固王权的一系列政策也帮助了这一计划的开展，现在只剩下情况最复杂的两国边境地区还有问题，那位黑暗的王者已经不在了，跳梁小丑们却还在不断作怪。

Sherlock去诺顿山岗哨调查的时候，正好碰到了同样在那里调查，希望证明袭击山上岗哨的人不是Sherlock的埃帕农国王与James。他避开了John，却还是无法克制的找到了国王暂时栖身的小旅馆——这对他轻而易举——然后见到了John，将自己的全部调查结果交到了这位埃帕农人的首领手中。

Mycroft没有再说弟弟什么，兄弟相对无言了一阵，皇帝才开口：“那么就把旗语写下来吧。”

“写下来会把不该暴露的暴露。”Sherlock拒绝道，“万一John准备议和的时候发现机密暴露，事情就会急转直下。”

“那如果他选择开战呢？”皇帝需要把每一点可能性全部考虑进去。

他的弟弟迷茫了片刻，最后捏住了拳头：“我会告诉你的，但是让我指挥军队。我会是除了你以外唯一一个知道五色旗军动向的人，你手下的那些家伙们没一个能在这么短的时间里记住那套旗语的。”

“别太自负，Sherlock。”Mycroft看着他，看出了他的幼弟没有退让的意思，最终点了点头，“好的，但是保护好你自己。你的那套铠甲可能已经生锈了，穿我的去吧。”

“我穿得上么？”谈完了正事，年轻的Holmes嘴角突然流露出一丝调皮的笑容，“还是你又增重了所以需要一副新盔甲？”

“事实上，是减轻了。”皇帝一本正经的回答道，“我有新铠甲，旧的这副上只要调整一下束带你也穿得上，做一个统帅需要负责，妈咪还等着你回去。”

Sherlock闭上眼睛，过了会儿才睁开，声音低沉，出乎意料的没有反驳他的兄长：“我知道。”

“如果杀死John Watson，下一个我们要解决的会是谁？”Mycroft突然开口问道。

他的弟弟已经转身准备离开了，听到这句话不禁全身一僵，顿了顿才回答：“虽然John有亲属，但是我相信会是五色旗军的副统领，Groof。”

“那是谁？”皇帝难得的愣住了，他不记得他的间谍们刺探到的名字里有这个人的。

Sherlock不耐烦的挥了挥手：“Lestrade，那个元帅。”然后听见他一向稳如泰山的兄长倒抽一口凉气的声音，不禁怀疑自己是不是幻听了。

*  
John在头疼欲裂中醒来。

Sherlock给他下的药本来是安神助眠的，可是埃帕农人的首领全部心神都牵挂在他的恋人身上，他在梦中纠缠着要醒来，最终醒来的时候被脱力和空虚席卷。

John恐惧的发现房间里已经没有人了，只剩下他，就仿佛刚才的一切都只是一个梦境。

国王匆匆打量四周，发现了手里多出的那卷书信，他打开却发现是一串Sherlock笔记的调查报告，似乎和边境情况有关。John来不及多看，草草穿上衣袍就冲出了房间，他没有看到那个米利都人，却撞到了刚刚赶来接驾的Lestrade。

“Greg，你看见Sherlock了吗？”国王的第一句话就把他的元帅吓得够呛。

“他不是……”Greg明智的把“死了吗”这句话咽回了肚子里，接着就看见John转头询问旅店老板。老板明显已经因为元帅带来的大队人马而吓着了，结结巴巴的才说清楚，在John回旅店之前有过一个很上了年纪的老妇人进来过，而John回到旅店之后过了一段时间，又有个他从来没见过的年轻人从旅店里头走了出来。

老妇人和那个年轻人都是卷发。

Sherlock的化妆术真的相当出色。

天知道他现在有没有躲到哪个角落里再打扮成别的样子离开，派出人手到处排查也只是尽人事听天命了。

国王似乎花了很大力气才从这次遭遇里缓了过来，然后在Greg的保驾护航下到了前线王帐里。然后John在王帐里沉默了很久，最终让Mike将所有的重要大臣全部找来，很明显这位埃帕农人的首领要宣布什么事。

很快他们就赶来了，除了还在诺顿山岗哨的James Sholto，国王决定等一等上校。而其他人则面面相觑，很快陷入了微妙的情绪之中，他们有的疑惑这是不是一场战前动员部署，有的听说了旅店里的事情，猜测也许和米利都有着和解的可能，最为担忧的却是Greg，这位元帅上次看到国王特意把所有重要大臣召集来，是在老国王准备传位于John的时候——

James终于赶到了，将手中的调查结论呈到了国王手里。

所有人都看着John，准备着接下来他要发布的任何命令。

国王扫视过眼前，眼前的这批人很多都是他曾经的战友，是在Jim Moriarty事件之后由他一手提拔的军人们。这些人对国家热血忠诚，对他也怀有极大的景仰。也许他们现在还有些过于年轻，但是将来必定会前程似锦。

John垂下眼，开始发布那个他酝酿已久的命令：

“一旦我们和米利都开战，我来率领先头部队进行冲锋。”

他的目光镇压了一切准备扬起的规劝和进谏：“我决心已定。如果我倒在战场之上，为了埃帕农人的利益和福祉，由元帅Greg Lestrade继承我的王位，保卫埃帕农。”

Greg差点吸岔了气，险些从他的座位上摔下来，但他的国王还在继续说话：“Greg，我没有后嗣，应该也不会有了。Harry被父王剥夺了继承权，她不适合统治一个国家。我相信你，并且为你祝福。”

Lestrade结结巴巴的开口，自己都不知道自己说了些什么。他在John的眼中看到了坚定的光芒，作为一个相伴多年的老友，他完全明白那代表了什么。

John Watson已经下了牺牲的决心。

就这样，埃帕农的王位继承被John当场拍板敲定了，国王展开了手中的两份调查卷，在休战的一年里两国边境并不太平，总有什么力量在不断挑起矛盾。因为John和Mycroft双方的极力克制，战争才没有早一点到来。埃帕农国王已经发现其中的规律，似乎在Moriarty死后那股力量才活跃起来，但是要说服国内的民众事情与米利都人无关，则需要事实上的证据。

现在，John手上的，就是两份来自Sherlock和James的调查报告。

这里面记载的内容，将会决定埃帕农和米利都，这两个已经在安卡托纳的土地上相伴而生的国家，未来将会往何处去。

两国的军队已经开始整装，而接下来将要在诺顿山和诺顿河之上发生的，将成为安卡托纳永远的往事传说。


	10. 往事传说

三年后。

安卡托纳南部一个风光旖旎的海边小镇里，一个穿着斑点花衣服的小丑正在广场给当地的一位男爵讲故事，也吸引了一群各色各样的市民商人们驻足。

“爵爷，我已经有幸讲述了Watson国王和Holmes皇子的故事，接下来就要讲到那个人尽皆知的悲惨结局了，这是一段忧伤、却未必不幸的爱情故事。”那个小丑开始了长吁短叹，他是流浪到此的，没人知道他的名字，不过每个人都知道他的绰号叫果子。

坐在广场上的男爵是个将近三十的美男子，有一头黑色的卷发，异常匹配他苍白的脸庞。他的眼睛是淡绿色的，身材瘦削，服装讲究。

男爵已经被这个故事引起了兴趣，他微微前倾身体：“果子，据你所说，我很像那位米利都的皇子。”

“是的。”小丑回答道，“我曾经有幸亲眼见过那位皇子，不过Holmes殿下比爵爷更加瘦削苍白，而且他的眼睛会在阳光下闪烁出不同的颜色。那真是见一次就难以忘怀的，任何人都不会忘记。想必爵爷不会念念在怀吧？您可是这里最最文质优雅的贵族了。”

狡猾的果子没有说完全部的评价，Sherlock的确非常的瘦，但看得出是个结实的家伙，不像眼前人那么文弱，却比男爵更加优雅。虽然那位米利都人从来都不在乎礼节，还总是显得粗鲁，但那种气质是从骨子里透出来的。

“讲你的故事吧，我想知道那个结局。”男爵回答道。他的护卫外围已经围过来了一大批人，都是来听故事的，这让小丑不禁沾沾自喜起来。

“诺顿河决战是在一种非常偶然的情况下发生的，”果子开始让自己的声调染上一点忧郁，“尽管我曾经想过，如果没有发生那件事，是不是我们故事的主人公们现在已经像那些童话故事里那样幸福了。可是没有如果，造物主的决定是多么深不可测啊——”

那场决战在一个下雪天。

John Watson终于从手头的两份报告中拼出了真相，找到了一直以来在埃帕农和米利都的边境挑起纷争战乱的Moriarty的最后一支残余。国王亲自带兵冲击那处秘密巢穴，然而意外就是那样发生的，他在那里遭遇了米利都的禁卫军。

敌军的阵中簇拥着一个人，国王虽然看不见那个人的脸，但是从盔甲的标志来看，那是米利都皇帝Mycroft。

敌对的两国在剿灭了最后的残余叛军以后，就迅速冲撞到了一起。任何一方都不可能先勒兵撤回，简直就像是上天注定，John和他的对手正面交锋了。

他们隔着各自的头盔厮杀，长剑雪亮，战马嘶鸣。冰冷的铁器声音，人喊马嘶，血肉横飞，这是无情的战场。

国王也没得选择，他是埃帕农人这方的首领，他避无可避。John最终还是和自己恋人的兄长交手了，剑尖划过盔甲，没有人后退。

雪花点点洒落，迷蒙了眼前，无法去计较心底的滋味。战场胶着，直到双方的援军都赶来了，这一场意料之外的决战就那么开始，鲜血开始染红诺顿河的河水，仇恨和战争再一次打破了原本可望的宁静和平。

Mike从Greg的军队里冲到了前线的国王身边，大声对着正在厮杀的国王喊出声来：“米利都来救援的人是Mycroft！”

什么？！

John微一愣神，手中的剑已经递出，他一直罩着头盔面罩的对手仿佛也凝固了，埃帕农人的剑尖毫无迟疑的划过了那身璀璨盔甲之间的皮革缝隙，噗一声闷响，穿透了那个人的胸膛，鲜血飚射出来，染上国王的衣甲。

他杀的是谁？！

John的深色双眸猛然睁大，几乎迸裂，就仿佛听到了这声出自国王心底的质疑一样，他的对手的头盔掉了下来，露出下面那张清秀的脸庞。

与此同时，这个米利都人身边的护卫们惊叫起来：

“Sherlock殿下中剑了！”

那张熟悉的不能再熟悉的脸，就在John的眼前，带着笑，完全失了血色。以往漂亮的眼睛里神采正在渐渐黯淡下去，带着钟爱的神气，缓缓向后倒下。

国王疯了一样的前扑抱住恋人，这是他做梦都不敢想的，他的手还握在剑柄上，因为脑子里完全没法理解发生的事而握着不放。但是他的另外一支手臂已经揽住了米利都人的腰，他的身上全是血。

Sherlock的血。

“你在想什么？”

“想你，John。”

血已经溅到了剑柄上，John的耳中再也听不见战场上的其他声音，他所能见到的只有他怀中那一方小小天地，只有那一个躺在他手臂上的人。他低头，看见的是自己的手握着那一柄刺穿了爱人的剑，他亲手杀的——

“Sherlock，我想我们之间的协议有些需要改改。”

“我又是你的了？鉴于你购买的价格的确很高，我没什么意见。”

“那最好。我不希望我的人在战场上遭到意外，向我保证。”

“我保证不了，而且你刚刚还想杀了我。”

“你可以保证。只要你答应。我没同意别人杀你，别的问题，等我们处理完这一切再说，有些事情必须纠正。”

“好的。”

一切都来不及纠正了，Sherlock在他怀里小小的抽着气，国王不敢去拔那把剑，因为那把剑是刺的那么深，是他亲手伤害了这个人。John被眩晕的感觉袭击，牢牢箍住Sherlock的腰，似乎这样就可以挽留即将飞离那副单薄躯体的灵魂，如此绝望的祈求：

“不，Sherlock，不……”

怀里的米利都人的脸庞越来越黯淡，眼睛里的神采在消失，如果可以，John真的想把自己全部的鲜血都给他，只求可以换回这个人的生命。

但是没有如果。

“Sherlock，不要这样……”

Sherlock勉力睁着眼睛，还在小口小口的抽气，鲜血已经不太从创口里冒出来了，因为他苍白的好像已经流干了最后一滴似的。这个人曾经的不可思议，曾经的耀眼夺目都在流逝着，而John根本留不下他哪怕一刹。

他几近透明的眼眸对上John的眼睛，小小的露出一个笑容，因为抽痛而又倒抽了一口气，脸部扭曲。这让国王再次拥紧了他，他们不再记得自己是身在战场，只成了两个心碎的人。Sherlock张了张嘴，气若游丝的回答着一直呼唤他的恋人：

“John，你是国王。”

“John……”

眼前一幕一幕，都是曾经的相遇相识，曾经在埃帕农王宫星空下的舞蹈，曾经面对指控威胁的携手应对，John为他洒下的血，和Sherlock为之坠下吊桥坠入夜空的分别。短暂甜美的相聚，刹那的永恒，什么都来不及，终于走到了尽头。

在一开始的时候，John Watson曾经挥剑在Sherlock的胸口刺出那一道伤痕。现在的终局，是他终于错手将伤疤扩展成了再也无可挽回。

他的手终于松开了剑，穿透Sherlock的长剑已经沾满鲜血，国王粗糙染血的手抚上米利都人的脸庞。是突然间的神迹降临，是临终一刻的回光返照，Sherlock的抽气停止了，微笑着，带着几许迷惘的注视他：

“游戏结束了，John。”

“不，不……”

“那是东风，会带走一切的……”米利都人轻声说道，“我梦见过这个，我很高兴……是这样的结局。”

如果一定要有一个人可以将了不起的Sherlock Holmes带离这个痛苦喧嚣的世界，他宁愿是John。他不属于其他任何人，只属于这个坚强的战士，却不想看到John这样的悲痛欲绝。

“我很抱歉……”米利都人喃喃道，最后一丝神光在消失。

这不是他和Moriarty掉下吊桥的那种悲痛，如果只是那样，John Watson还能挨得过去。但眼前却是那么残忍，Sherlock的性命是国王亲手终结，只因为一个错误的头盔，一次错误的相遇，曾经他们一起战胜的那些艰难险阻就统统作废了。

他很高兴，他最后将要看到的一眼，是John的脸庞。雪花还在不断飘落，但是遮挡不住的是他们望向彼此的目光。

Sherlock轻轻吐出最后一口气息，安详的闭上了眼睛，也抽走了John Watson的灵魂。

埃帕农国王拥着那一具已经没了魂灵的身躯，紧紧闭着眼眸，恨不得揉进自己的身体里去。他的眼睛再睁开的时候，看见的是Sherlock始终佩戴在腰上的那柄匕首，是他送给恋人的，象牙柄、乌木鞘的匕首。

匕首的剑刃锋利而闪着寒光，John看着剑锋上倒映着的自己，疯狂的笑了起来。

*  
“安卡托纳的诺顿河决战，Sherlock Holmes皇子阵亡，他的尸体被埃帕农国王带回去了。隔天就传来国王急病身亡的消息，Greg继承了王位。按照John Watson生前的旨意，与米利都帝国磋商议和。”

“Mycroft一时之间无法接受这个结果，但是最后这位理智的皇帝还是同意了。一年以后，米利都帝国的皇帝与埃帕农王国的国王结婚，两个国家进行了合并，新的名称就是如今的安卡托纳，我们实行双王制的安卡托纳。”

“我们故事里的两位主人公是不幸的，但是看到现在这个不分埃帕农人还是米利都人的安卡托纳，这方告别了战争和仇恨的土地，我相信他们的灵魂也已经得到了安息。”小丑轻轻叹了口气，“这就是我有幸向您讲述的，Sherlock Holmes与John Watson的故事，爵爷，故事已经讲完了。”

*  
男爵有点茫然的听着这个故事，旁边多愁善感的姑娘们已经开始用手绢儿擦眼泪了。小丑果子鞠了个躬：

“我讲这个故事并不是为了惹温柔的各位小姐夫人们伤心，只是Sherlock Holmes和John Watson的事情要叫每个人都知道才好啊。我们的安卡托纳才联合在一起不久，还有些心气大的老爷们硬要分别是埃帕农人还是米利都人，给我们的国家添了不少烦恼。但曾经有一对如此相爱的人，正是为这样的分别所苦，遭受了他们不该遭受的命运。”

“所以我来讲这故事，是为了各位善心人们能捐出几个钱，为这对在人间受苦难的情人们在安卡托纳立一个雕像。用他们的雕像提醒我们的后代子孙，和平是多么的珍贵。”

说完，小丑摘下了头上宽宽的无边圆帽，开始接各种投来的硬币。

人群里，一个有着金色胡子、身材结实，相貌迷人英俊的圆脸骑士尴尬的转身离开了，还顺手拽走了身边差点儿打盹的另一个瘦弱的男子。那个人皮肤比男爵的更加苍白，黑色的卷发更加浓密，神态更加漫不经心却散发着一种与生俱来的贵族气息。如果有人仔细看的话，会看到他那对眼眸的颜色在阳光下折射出不一样的光彩，他自称叫Altamont，同行的骑士则是Heer Barton。

这位Barton骑士还是个顶顶好的医生，前几天他治愈了这里小旅店老板的舞蹈病，老板因此让他们免费住在店里了。而那位Altamont先生也是个很神奇的人，他们上一次在别的城里获得免费住店的权利是因为他证明了那家店的老板偷了一位贵妇人的丝巾。

而之前那位店老板受到的官方指控是在一条小巷子里杀了一个人。

他帮忙查出了真正的凶手，不过撂倒那个家伙的还是他身边的骑士，两个人身手都矫健的叫人瞠目结舌。

现在他们挤出了人群，骑士咳嗽了一声，问他的同伴：“那么……调查结果怎么样？”

“无聊。”同伴回答道，“那个小丑顶多是在募集的款项里私吞了一部分，他和挑起埃帕农人与米利都人矛盾的那些家伙们无关。”

“不过这可够尴尬的。” Barton说道，“在大庭广众之下听那种……荒诞不经的故事，还……”

骑士的声音低了下去：“自己给自己的‘雕像’捐款。”

Altamont假笑了一下，没理会这点尴尬：“不得不说我对你的评价有一点错了，J……Heer，至少你只是有点浪漫主义的形容事情，还没到无中生有捏造事实的地步。如果你喜欢的文学艺术就是这样的，那么我真的无法理解文学艺术的价值何在了。”

“哦闭嘴。”Barton瞪了他一眼。

“明明你当个国王是当的最好的，当个战士也还不错，当个医生就马马虎虎了，当小说家简直是灾难，你却沿着这根线一条道儿跑到黑。”他的同伴继续不依不饶，“我觉得我们被双双饿死街头的前景指日可待。”

骑士不服气的回答他：“上次我那篇冒险小说获得了二十个银币的稿酬。”

同伴看白痴似的看了他一眼：“那是因为那个胖子，他可以从你的小说里知道我们目前的境况，然后用‘稿酬’这种不会损害你愚蠢的自尊心的方式邮钱给你。他也是多此一举，没钱的时候我可以从他的口袋里直接拿，他从来都抓不到，只能气的七窍生烟。”

Barton有些伤自尊的低了头，养不活自己的伴侣这种感觉一点儿都不好。

“哦，哦，John。”他的朋友观察到了这种情绪，语气里略带求恳的低声叫他，“我不是指责你什么，你知道的。你本来能赚很多钱，只不过我们在做更有意义的事儿，不是吗？你陪我找出那些挑乱子的人，顺便给Mycroft找点麻烦，这些有趣多了。”

骑士看着他的恋人，最终将他拥入怀中：“我知道，我为能够和你一起做那些事感到骄傲，Sherlock。”

米利都人扯出一个小小的笑容：“你不沮丧了？”

“如果这样就能让我沮丧的话，和你过的这三年都足够我得抑郁症了。”John笑着回答道，“你真是个小混蛋。”

*  
是的，三年前并没有什么诺顿河决战。

在Sherlock率领的军队和John的五色旗军遭遇的时候，双方都在第一时间勒制住了部下，等到Mycroft和Greg的后援赶到的时候，国王才知道自己差点对上的对手是谁。

John背上脖子后面的汗都出来了。

皇帝和国王举行了秘密会谈，最终John以自己的退位换到了米利都的和约，这不算什么牺牲，Greg已经完全能让他放心的接管埃帕农了。

虽然米利都皇帝对Lestrade表现出来的超越友谊的情愫让John小小的吃了一惊，他一直以为是好友的单相思，自从……老Watson去世，Greg和米利都皇帝和谈敲定休战之后。

可能Greg自己都没发现自己的感情。

John回营将一切交付Greg的时候，在伪造了自己的去世之后，骤然间有了一种放下所有重担的长松一口气的感觉。那个时刻，他突然想到了曾经父亲的临终祝福：

“我希望你，我的儿子，能够做成你想做的事，得到你想要得到的。你年轻、勇敢、聪明，我祝福你，我的儿子，能够得到你想要的一切幸福。我将我的王位给你，希望埃帕农能够在你的治理下获得安宁。”

其实最宝贵的赠礼不是王位，而是得到自己想要的幸福。

王者不是那个坐在国家之上高高享乐的人，是背负起整个国家毅然前行的人，唯有如此，才可称王。

John没有把这份责任继续背负下去，但是他已经给埃帕农带来了安宁，给整个安卡托纳都带来了和平。然后将这份责任找到了一个合适的继任者，他完成了他的使命。

也许他再也没有权利获得那份他最最魂牵梦绕的幸福了，但是他还可以追求别的幸福，他一直想要尝试的，去当一个医生，当一个冒险者，去当一个记录者，去尝试那些从少年时起就想要尝试的生活。

John简单的打包了几件东西，牵了一匹马，向Greg告别，然后悄然离开了军营。

在路上，他遇到了一个人，正带着点儿不耐烦的看着他：

“你可真慢，John，军人的行动力呢？”

*  
“Sherlock？”

“是。”对方漂亮的冰蓝色眼睛眨了眨，鼓起腮帮子嘟起嘴唇朝着天空吹气，他也只打包了一个包裹，干脆连马也没牵。

“你来送别吗？”John问道。

“别说傻话。”米利都人回答道，“我带了包裹。”

John的感情突然冲上了咽喉，把喉咙给堵住了，过了好久他才能开口发声：“Sherlock，我不是国王了……”

“我知道和约的前提，Mycroft那个胖子以为这样就可以让你嫁过来了。”Sherlock没好气的回答道，“去他的如意算盘。妈咪同意我出来了，不过她说如果要举行婚礼的话，她要亲自主持。你能想象吗？妈咪肯定会选择大教堂的，人山人海，吵得要命。”

说着，米利都人还结结实实的打了个哆嗦。

John发现自己在傻笑，他们看着彼此，大笑出声。

他的眼睛笑出了泪花，伸手抹去，望着Sherlock：“你不用……我现在什么都没有了，就这个包裹和这匹马，下顿饭还不知道在哪里。”

Sherlock一步一步走近他，米利都人双眼里是绝对的赤诚：“我也不知道，但是John，你并非一无所有。”

他瘦长的手指抚上John的肩膀，曾经为Sherlock洒下热血的半边肩膀：“我是你的——老天爷，真肉麻，但是实话。而且我不大乐意我的所有权老是被变来变去的，John，你最好负责点儿。”

“混蛋。”John哽咽道，一把把他钟爱的小混蛋牢牢锁入怀中，“以后的日子不会太容易的，我想在另外的位置上为埃帕农，为安卡托纳做点儿什么。不是所有故事都像你看的海盗书那么浪漫的，我们会找不到吃的，会不知道该住哪儿，还会有至少一千次的生命危险。”

“那真是太棒了，最好还有和穷凶极恶的歹徒搏斗，不烧尽大脑就没法发现的阴谋，说真的，你邀请我加入游戏的语言水平提高了。”Sherlock回答道。

这就是Sherlock的回答了，他知道John在想些什么，这个人对他的战友抱憾，因此选择了一种自我放逐的生活。但John Watson毕竟是John Watson，他不会在旷野里无用的忏悔，他会在新的位置上大放光芒。

他们对望了一会儿，John向他伸出手去，Sherlock这次握住了那只手，翻身上马。

“你有什么计划吗？”

“嗯，那些反对埃帕农和米利都的和平，暗地里互相仇杀的谋杀犯？”John建议道。

“好提议。”米利都人表示赞同，“游戏开始了！”

安卡托纳的迷雾将会散去，新的晨光会看见一个活力无限而温馨和平的半岛，在这辽阔富饶的土地上，会有一对不起眼的小情侣到处奔走。如果有人想要破坏这里的安宁的话，那么那些人要小心了，因为游戏已经开始，传说将会书写。


End file.
